Learning to Live Again
by srp2017
Summary: Mike uses sarcasm to keep people away, because he's afraid to live or love. Can a teacher teach him to live and love. Set after Season 5.
1. Chapter 1

This is kind of a take-off of my story "Memorial Day" but it could also easily be a stand-alone. You don't need to read "Memorial Day to appreciate this.

**Learning to Live Again**

Chapter 1

Mike was at the pinnacle of his career. He could go no further unless he wanted to become Secretary of the Navy, and he had no interest in the politics. Been Admiral of the Navy was political enough. He just couldn't run in that circle.

Sure, there had been hopes that either he or Tom would run for President, but mentally; Tom couldn't handle it and Mike just was too much of a realist. He would last five minutes in the political arena.

He retired and bought a small horse ranch in an equally small town in Missouri. It allowed him seclusion in a place that people didn't talk. They knew who he was, and he blended into the community, but he was left alone. There were rumors that he was half-crazy, and Mike didn't care to correct them. It gave him privacy and people didn't want to bug him. That was, until September, a full year from the sinking of the Nathan James.

A small sedan pulled into his driveway. It was not a vehicle Mike recognized. He paused painting the newly repaired railing on the front-porch and watched the young woman approach him. She was pretty enough, but most people wouldn't call her beautiful. She was definitely plus sized, with short red hair that couldn't be tamed, and thick glasses perched on her tiny nose.

"If you're a reporter; I don't care to talk." Mike said as he wiped his hands off on his pant leg.

"I'm not. My name is Libby McDonald. I teach third grade in town." The young woman started.

"My apologies." Mike answered.

"For?" Libby asked.

"Third-graders…not so cute anymore and learning the mouthiness of a teenager." Mike said.

"And a total delight. At least my class is." Libby said.

"I bet your biased too." Mike said.

"Probably. So, my class is adopting a veteran this year, and so I went to my brother. He's the sheriff…anyway, you checked in with him when you moved here. He suggested you." Libby said.

"You should contact the VFW. I'm sure they can find you someone." Mike remarked.

"But I think you would be perfect." Libby said.

"What does it entail?" Mike aske d.

"Show up for a talk to my class. Be present at the Memorial Day and Veteran's Day awards. Happily accept artwork and such. Letters." Libby said.

"I'm not much good with kids." Mike answered.

"That's not what Joey said. He said he had you for dinner at his house, and my niece and nephew loved you." Libby said. It was true. Mike had gone to dinner at the sheriff's house as a way to make it clear he wanted left alone. What he hadn't anticipated was that the two-year-old Andrew, and six-month-old Abby would wrap them around their little fingers.

"They're cute and your brother talks too much." Mike answered.

"Agreed. So, will you do it? The kids would love it." Libby begged.

"I suppose." Mike answered.

"Alright! Can you be at the Elementary Thursday at 10 am? If not and you have something going on, I can move it around." Libby asked.

"I have a busy social schedule and will have to check." Mike said sarcastically.

"Here's my number. Call and let me know. You'll eat lunch with the kids too. Thanks so much!" Libby said as she handed him a piece of paper and then walked back to her car.

As she drove away, Mike shook his head. She was gullible and Mike used sarcasm as a way to protect himself. People never knew if he was joking or serious, so they left him alone. Of course, Mike would be charming during the school visit, but he wasn't interested in becoming friendly with the teacher. How could a supposedly well-educated woman, in charge of educating children be so gullible? Or was she just naïve?

Libby was probably barely thirty, if not younger. It was hard to tell, because she hadn't worn any make up and her eyes were covered by the glasses. Mike wouldn't have been able to estimate her age. Not that it mattered, he had sworn off dating after Andrea died and Libby wasn't his type. He liked women that used the brain God gave them. She didn't or she would have never asked him to speak to her class. He was a lightning-rod for trouble, death and misery. So, why had he agreed to it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Learning to Live Again**

Chapter 2

Libby smiled at her niece Abby. She lived in the garage apartment that her brother owned, which allowed her a lot of time with her niece and nephew. Aside from her students, it was the closest she would come to having kids of her own.

Her first fiancé had died from the Red Flu, and her second had texted her the day of their wedding that he was jilting her. Turns out, he had been sleeping with a friend all along and couldn't see himself married to a size 20, when he could be with a size 2; according to his text.

Libby threw herself into losing weight. She accomplished losing forty pounds before the auto-immune disorder that had caused her to weigh so much reared its ugly head. It also caused skin issues, so she never wore make-up and her eyesight was terrible. She had contacts for when she was at school, but on the weekends, stayed in her glasses.

"So, Joey said that you were going out to Mike Slattery's to see about your class adopting him. How'd that go?" Libby's sister-in-law, Tamara asked.

"He agreed but oh, the sarcasm!" Libby said.

"I think it is a coping mechanism. He's scared to let people in, so he makes himself into a butthead, so people don't like him." Tamara said.

"I just hope he doesn't subject the kids to it." Libby said.

"I'm sure he won't. He's really good with Andy and Abby." Tamara said as she filled her fruit bowl.

"Which is surprising. I read up on him. He lost his three kids to the Red Flu." Libby remarked.

"Which has to be incredibly painful. I couldn't imagine losing one kid, let alone three. And his wife too. He's never really moved on, which is shocking." Tamara remarked.

"How so?" Libby asked as she picked Abby up.

"Well, he's still good-looking. If you can get past the sarcasm, he is basically a good guy." Tamara said.

"Don't!" Libby said.

"Don't what? I'm just putting apples in my fruit bowl." Tamara said.

"Don't try and fix me up with him. He's ten years too old. He is arrogant and sarcastic. Things I detest! I know how you do your matchmaking." Libby said.

"No matchmaking here. We'll have him to dinner again and you live upstairs. You eat most of your meals with us. If you have an itch, scratch it and if he has an itch, scratch it. You're thirty-four. This isn't the Victorian times, and I don't have to chaperone for the two of you. Honestly, I think it is what you both need." Tamara said.

"What?" Libby asked.

"I repeat, you are thirty-four, surely you know what I mean?" Tamara asked.

"No, I want you to spell it out." Libby answered.

"I think you need laid. I think he needs laid. Viola!" Tamara said.

"Oh. I think I'm going back to my apartment on that note. Bye, Andy! Bye, Abby!" Libby said as she kissed her niece and nephew. She put Abby back down on the floor and walked out before Tamara could say much else. She had no real response.


	3. Chapter 3

**Learning to Live Again**

Chapter 3

Mike walked into the school and remembered a time in his life where being in a school was a normal thing. When his own kids were alive. He had been an involved parent. Sure, he and Christine had their issues, but she couldn't fault his parenting. He went to all the school plays, recitals, practices and games when he was home. He just wasn't home nine months out of the year.

He had received confirmation of Christine and the girl's deaths when he got home from the Med, even though he had known it long before then. He had dreamed about a happy reunion, where he fixed his problems with Christine, spent time with his girls, retired and lived happily ever after, but that was not how his world operated.

In his world, people he cared about died. Mike wondered sometimes if he had a black cloud around him. He and Andrea had connected and were quietly dating. It was inappropriate and in the pre-Red Flu world, would have gotten them in trouble, but things relaxed, and no one cared anymore. Then she died in his arms. Then the James sunk. He helped rebuild the Navy, but that had no allure to him.

He had grown up on a farm in Illinois. His dad had wanted him to take it over, but Mike wanted a life in the big city, so he went to Chicago and become a cop. He met Christine, they married and had Kaitlyn. Then 9-11 happened and Mike joined the Navy.

Throughout his marriage, Christine dreamed of him retiring and buying a horse ranch. She was also a farm kid and had moved to the city for job opportunities. He hoped that in buying the horse ranch so many years after her death, he honored her. She would love his farm and Mike made repairs and updated the house how she would like.

Mike checked into the office and was escorted to Libby McDonald's classroom. She had a small class of about fifteen kids, but the room itself was bright and welcoming.

"Kids, as I told you, Admiral Slattery has agreed to be our adopt-a-veteran this year. He's going to talk to you all, answer questions and then we'll all eat lunch together. Admiral?" Libby offered him a barstool and Mike took his place in front of the class.

"Alright guys, I was in the Navy for almost twenty years. Do you all know what the Navy does?" Mike asked.

"They have big ships with big guns!" One boy said.

"That's correct, but more than that, we offer air support in areas where ground support is hard to get. We can launch a plane that can go hundreds of miles in a matter of an hour, when it would take a truck or tank hours. We also help the Marines, who provide ground support to get where they need to go." Mike explained.

"What do you eat on the ships? My dad was in the Army and he talks about M.E.R's." A girl asked. Mike chuckled at her mistake and started explaining.

"I think you mean M.R.E's or Meals Ready to Eat. They are freeze-dried and they are terrible. I bet your dad didn't much care for them. As for what was eaten on the ship, we had a staff in the galley that fixed us pretty much anything we wanted. Since I was an officer, I got to choose a weekly menu, but the enlisted men and women also eat well. I ate meals with them frequently, and I have to say, sometimes I preferred what they had." Mike explained.

"How did it differ?" Libby asked.

"Well, I preferred meat and potatoes. Salads. Most people in the military eat pretty healthy. I prefer steak, or beef roast. For breakfast I always ate three scrambled eggs, one sausage link, one piece of bacon, a bowl of oatmeal, and one piece of wheat toast. For lunch, I usually ate a salad and ham sandwich, and for supper; it was some sort of meat, mashed potatoes, steamed vegetables and another salad. Pretty boring really." Mike told them.

"Where did the food come from? Wouldn't it get nasty if it was on the ship all that time?" The same girl asked.

"We would sometimes pick up fresh items from different ports. The Navy had distributors that they worked with. The food was always very good." Mike explained.

"Did you ever shoot any of the big guns?" Another boy asked.

"Yes. I was qualified and could shoot the same guns our weapons people could. Torpedoes and such." Mike said.

"Is it hard to aim them?" A boy asked.

"It can be. My last deployment on the Nathan James, one of the big guns got broke. We really needed it to work. It would shoot but it wouldn't move the way we needed it to, to acquire the target. So, we used the ship to aim the gun. It couldn't move, but we could move the ship to where we needed it to." Mike explained.

"Did you ever get shot?" A girl asked.

"I did. A couple different times. It hurt." Mike told them.

"Alright, guys. Admiral Slattery, the kids worked on some letters and drawings for you. I also have a note in there with the dates for the Veteran's Day skit and other things we would like for you to attend. There's also some fresh baked cookies in there too, as a thank you." Libby said as she handed him a basket, loaded with different items.

"Thank you all. What's for lunch?" Mike asked.

"Chicken nuggets, mac and cheese, yucky corn and chocolate milk!" A boy in the back exclaimed. Both Mike and Libby chuckled.

"Bobby always loves lunchtime." Libby said.

"I wish it was pizza day." Bobby complained. Mike smiled down at the boy as the other kids lined up. He could tell Bobby required a bit more direction. Something was off about him and as Mike lined up with the kids, Bobby stood next to him.

"I like pizza days too." Mike said. Libby began leading the kids through the school to the lunchroom and Mike simply followed with Bobby. At one point, Bobby's sleeve lifted slightly, and Mike noticed bruising on his upper arm. Mike gently touched Bobby's back as they waited in the lunch line and he flinched a little. He would have to mention it to Libby. Something was off.

He ate lunch with the kids and laughed at their corny little jokes and stories about pets and siblings. He could tell Libby was taken aback by his ease with the kids and especially Bobby. The little boy sat next to Mike, ate all his lunch and part of Mike's. Mike wondered if there was a lack of food at home. Bobby certainly didn't talk about his home life.

Mike accompanied Libby and the kids outside for recess and waited until he could talk to Libby privately. He didn't particularly like her, but she seemed to care about her students and seemed very patient with Bobby.

"What's Bobby's story?" Mike asked.

"Mother died during the Red Flu, and his dad is inattentive at best. Why?" Libby asked.

"I…was a cop before I was in the Navy and I noticed some bruising on his upper arm. He also seems hesitant and he flinched a bit when I touched his back. And he ate a lot for lunch." Mike said.

"He does that every day. I suspect food isn't terribly plentiful. I've hot lined it, several times, but Family Services is of the mind that if a child has shelter, then there isn't a problem. So many children in the system now. I also suspect that Bobby has a learning disability. I've suggested testing and his dad said that he already knew that Bobby was stupid, didn't need a test for it." Libby explained.

"My son, Lucas was dyslexic, but I never thought of him as stupid. He just had to learn differently. We had to find things that interested him. Once we did that, he was just fine. I cannot understand parents who think like that." Mike remarked.

"Not all parents thought like you did. Some are ashamed of their child's disabilities. If you want, Family Services is a moot point, but Joey can do a wellbeing check on Bobby. I can call him. He might want you to explain your observations or maybe even go with him. He is aware of Bobby's situation, but unless we have a back up plan for Bobby's care, he cannot remove him." Libby said.

"Like a foster home?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. The foster care system is overrun. And I need to limit my involvement. The dad has already accused me of harassing him. My principal believes that there is also a problem but if he were to pursue it with the school board…" Libby explained.

"You'd lose your job. How about this? I call Joey and explain my concerns and observations. That would keep you out of it, other than I was at your class. I can go with Joey." Mike suggested.

"That could work, but if Joey finds reason to remove Joey, what next?" Libby asked.

"Let me think about that. I'll wait until he's out of school. I will want to see him in his environment. I think at school, Bobby is putting on a front." Mike said.

"I would suspect so." Libby said. They were both watching Bobby off in the distance. The little boy was sitting by himself, watching the other boys play ball. His pant legs were an inch too short, and his t-shirt was not appropriate, due to a chill in the air. He also needed a haircut.

"I'm ill equipped to foster him, but if Joey and I feel the need to remove him, I will take him home with me. Something is really off about his behavior." Mike said before walking away.

Mike drove to the Sheriff's Office and Joey immediately met with him. Shockingly, he allowed Mike to read over the man's criminal history. Assaults, DWI's, drug possession, armed criminal action and domestic violence charges.

"This Jerry is definitely not a father-of-the-year award winner?" Mike remarked.

"No. We are just limited in what we can do with Bobby. Foster homes are hard to come by and more so if the child is deemed less than perfect." Joey said.

"Are Bobby's issues environmental? If he gets some proper food and care, would he do better, I wonder?" Mike asked.

"I suspect he would do better. I also suspect there are some eyesight issues, which could affect the learning problems. Libby usually enlarges Bobby's work sheets, but once he gets home, he has no help with schoolwork." Joey said.

"I told your sister that if you feel he needs to be removed, I could take him in. I am ill-equipped for a child, but I hate the idea that a kid is suffering. He had bruises on his upper arms, and when I touched his back, he flinched." Mike explained.

"I am going to call Family Services. See if we can't get a caseworker to go with us. If there is a removal, I'd like it to be on the up and up. Jerry will fight it. He doesn't really want Bobby, but he won't want him happy and taken care of elsewhere." Joey said as he got up and left the conference room.

As Mike waited, he read the reports, and looked at pictures of assaults that Jerry was suspected in. It made his heart break for Bobby. Jerry was one cruel individual and people like him took it out on innocent and defenseless people. Someone like Bobby would be a prime victim for him.

A social worker followed Mike and Joey out to the rundown trailer house on the outskirts of town. Mike noticed Bobby peeking out from one of the windows but was distracted by a very drunk man opening the front door.

"What do you want?" Jerry asked.

"We're here to do a wellbeing check on your boy. You know the drill, Jerry. We have to check the house over and talk to Bobby." Joey said.

"Sure, whatever. Let me guess. Your sister again? I'll have her job. Fat cow." Jerry said.

"I cannot divulge who called in the report, but I can assure you, it was not Miss McDonald." The DFS worker, Katherine said.

"Yeah right. Bobby, get your ass out here!" Jerry yelled. Bobby ran into the living area and gave Mike a brief smile before looking totally petrified. The trailer was a mess and Mike immediately noticed drug paraphernalia laying in plain sight on the kitchen island. He nodded towards Joey, who also noticed it.

"Alright, Jerry; I'm going to go ahead and detain you. You know the drill. Hands behind your back." Joey ordered. Of course, Jerry resisted, and Joey put him on the floor with Mike's assistance and cuffed him. Katherine took Bobby into a back room while Mike and Joey walked Jerry to a patrol car. Another officer had arrived and would be taking Jerry on to jail while Joey searched the trailer and they got Bobby out of there.

"How long will he be in jail?" Mike asked as they walked back to the trailer.

"This isn't his first offense, and there is drugs present. I will file for a warrant and a protective order to keep him away from Bobby. Do you think you can convince Bobby to take his shirt off?" Joey asked.

"I can try." Mike agreed. They walked back in and found Katherine and Bobby in one of the tiny bedrooms, packing a bag. Mike grabbed a thin sweatshirt and exchanged a look with Katherine. "Hey, Bobby; it is getting really cool out. Let's put this on instead of that t-shirt. Can you take that off for me, son?" Mike asked.

"But you'll see…" Bobby said. Mike knelt next to him and rubbed his shoulders.

"We need to see." Mike said reassuringly. He helped Bobby pull the shirt off and heard Katherine's gasp from behind Bobby. Mike gently turned him around and groaned. Bobby's back was covered in welts from a belt, along with what looked like a burn from an iron, and his biceps, stomach and chest was covered in bruises.

"I understand you want to take him home with you, Admiral, but I think we need to take him to an emergency room first." Katherine said and Mike nodded. He helped Bobby into the sweatshirt, picked him up and carried him out of the trailer.

"Bobby, is there anything special you want from here? I'll get it for you." Joey asked.

"There's a picture of my mommy on the living room wall. She was a really pretty lady and was wearing a blue shirt." Bobby described.

"I noticed it and will grab it. You aren't coming back here." Joey said. Mike had put Bobby is Katherine's backseat and strapped him in. The little boy was terrified.

"We'll take him to the hospital and get him looked after. Once he's released, I will let him go home with Admiral Slattery and get him set up as a proper foster home tomorrow, once Bobby has gotten some rest. We can interview him formally tomorrow. Go ahead with your arrest warrant and let the judge know I will be moving to terminate his rights as a parent." Katherine explained.

"What will happen to me?" Bobby asked Mike quietly. Mike patted his shoulder and smiled at him.

"You'll go somewhere where you will have plenty of good things to eat, and it will be warm. I won't be hurting you either." Mike told him.

"Not even when I spill my milk?" Bobby asked.

"Bobby, what happened when you spilled your milk?" Joey asked.

"My dad took his belt off and hit me with the metal piece. It hurt but he was careful not to hit me where it showed." Bobby said.

"That won't ever happen again." Mike assured him. It made his blood boil and his heart break. He would give anything to have his kids back and couldn't understand how anyone could hurt a child.

Katherine drove them to the emergency room where Bobby was checked over. The doctor determined he was also malnourished and underweight. There were bruises all over his body and sores on his scalp. He was also terrified and clung to Mike.

They finally got Bobby loaded back into Katherine's car and headed home. Mike looked at his phone and saw a text message. No one knew that he was fostering Bobby other than Katherine and Joey.

"_Hey; its Libby. Joey gave me your number and told me you were taking Bobby in. I know he'll miss school tomorrow, but would you care if I came out tomorrow evening to check on him? I'm sure he is scared." The text read._

"_That's fine. I know they will be interviewing him tomorrow, but his evening should be free. Could you bring some books out with you? I have no kid's books and I would like to figure out what his learning disability is over the weekend." Mike asked._

"_Sure. I'll grab some of the ones he's expressed an interest in. Thank you for taking him on. He is a really sweet boy. No one else has ever bothered." Libby said._

"_You did. Now we just have to keep him away from his father. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Mike answered and put his phone away. _

Mike gave Katherine his address once they arrived back at the Sheriff's Office, put the sleeping little boy in his back seat and drove home. He was able to rouse Bobby enough to change into a pair of sweatpants and a long-sleeved shirt just in time to put him in bed across from Mike's own bedroom.

It had been a long time since Mike had tucked a kid into bed and apparently Bobby had never had that luxury. Mike was certain the little boy was asleep before he ever left the bedroom. He just hoped he would stay asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Learning to Live Again**

Chapter 4

The interview with Bobby was horrifying, and Mike had been a homicide cop who thought he had already heard everything. Bobby had been physically and emotionally abused. He had attached himself to Mike and Mike had some thinking to do. Did he want to be a long-term foster situation, or did he want to give Bobby some stability and adopt him?

"It would not be difficult to get Jerry's rights terminated. If you are willing to adopt Bobby, it would be even easier." Katherine explained. Bobby was sitting in the living room, watching a National Geographic special. He loved watching them.

"What would that take?" Mike asked as he poured another cup of coffee for Katherine.

"Well, you have a home. It is safe. You will need to make it a bit more child-friendly, but that is easy, and you said you were already planning on getting some toys and such. Your name stands on its own. You do have one huge disadvantage." Katherine said.

"What's that?" Mike asked.

"You're single. The court will grant a single person an adoption, but it would be a much easier pill to swallow if you weren't." Katherine explained.

"No Mrs. Slattery waiting in the wings and I am not up for dating. If I am to adopt that little boy, it will have to be done with my present situation in mind. I can make things child friendly; I can take Bobby to the doctors and counselors and I can give him stability, care and even love, but I am not up for a relationship." Mike said.

"Why not? Was your marriage unhappy?" Katherine asked.

"It was less than perfect but I loved Christine. The fact that I am even doing this with Bobby is a miracle. Everyone I touch, I taint. Death and destruction follows me around like a puppy." Mike explained.

"So why are you?" Katherine asked.

"Are there any other foster homes for him to go into?" Mike retorted.

"There are, but one of them already has six foster kids. I suspect they are only fostering for a check and for free child labor. The other one is an older couple. Bobby is going to have some special needs and needs some individual attention. I truly believe you are his best option and he really seems to love you." Katherine said.

"Not sure its love as much as it as a 'hero complex.' He sees me as his rescuer." Mike remarked.

"He has never had anyone that cared for him. Just you and Miss McDonald." Katherine said she stood up and gathered her paperwork.

"So, what next? You've given me the medical cards, the vouchers and all the appointment dates and times. We see the judge next week to give him an update. What if Jerry bonds out?" Mike asked.

"We'll call. I doubt he will. His bond is pretty high. I'm honestly more concerned about him going after Miss McDonald. He's convinced she is the one that facilitated this." Katherine said.

"I'm sure Sheriff McDonald will put the fear of God into him on that measure. Just let me know if he does bond. My head is always on a swivel. I just can't understand how someone can hurt a child like Bobby, but then when someone else wants him cared for, it becomes the crime of the century." Mike said.

"It's a 'I don't love him, but I don't want you to love him either.' I will call you to check up on him and give updates as I have them. Don't hesitate to call with questions. You are on all of Bobby's paperwork so you can take him for appointments." Katherine said.

"Thanks. Miss McDonald is coming to visit this evening. I hope that is okay?" Mike asked.

"Of course." Katherine said. She squeezed Bobby's shoulder before leaving. Mike grabbed another cup of coffee and sat down next to Bobby, who was completely intent on the show about polar bears.

"Do you want to watch a cartoon or something?" Mike asked.

"No, I like this!" Bobby answered. Mike put an arm around him and smiled down at him. He had no idea what his next steps were. Did he want to draw Bobby into his lonely world? Could the little boy brighten things up? He knew how to care for a child and could provide Bobby a happy home. Was he willing to tempt fate?


	5. Chapter 5

**Learning to Love Again**

Chapter 5

Libby pulled up to Mike's house and smiled. Bobby was in the front window waving and smiling back at her. Mike let her in before she ever knocked, and Libby was shocked at how homey the farmhouse was. It was one-story, and open concept. Newly renovated and obviously decorated by a man with dark cabinets and heavy leather furniture.

"Nice place." Libby said. Mike took her jacket and put it in the closet while Libby slipped her shoes off. She had a gift bag full of books and some cards from Bobby's class.

"Thanks. He's settled in well. We're going shopping tomorrow morning. He needs clothes and some toys to occupy him. Come on in." Mike said.

"That's good." Libby said as Bobby approached them with a big smile on his face. He was clean and seemed happier than Libby had ever seen him.

"Miss McDonald! How'd you know I was here?" Bobby asked.

"A little bird told me. I brought you some things from class. Some cards to from your friends. Maybe, Admiral…uh…maybe he'll help you read them?" Libby said. She didn't want to call Mike by his first name, but Admiral Slattery seemed too formal.

"He told me I could call him Mike." Bobby said. They sat down in the living room and Libby began pulling books out. Mike was cooking dinner. Libby realized she hadn't come out at the best time.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were cooking dinner. I can leave. I just wanted to bring that stuff out and check on Bobby." Libby said as she stood up. Mike walked into the living room and smiled at one of the books.

"That was my daughter's favorite. I read it to her every night. Anyways, no. You can stay…if you aren't a vegetarian. We'd love to have you, wouldn't we; Bobby?" Mike asked. He had picked a book up and was looking at it sadly; apparently remembering his daughter.

"Not a vegetarian. Thank you." Libby said and Bobby gave her a massive smile.

"You'll like Mike's cooking. Its even better than the lunch lady's! And there's milk. I didn't have to eat cereal this morning either. He made me pancakes and sausage." Bobby told Libby.

"When he goes to school, we might have to do cereal, but I'll try and cook him hot breakfasts every day. I don't have kid-friendly cereals." Mike said.

"And he has snacks and everything!" Bobby said.

"Did you sleep good?" Libby asked. Mike had gone back into the kitchen to stir whatever it was that he was cooking.

"Yeah. I had a big bed with lots of warm blankets. I did have a bad dream, but Mike came in and talked to me until I went back to sleep. You know, he's got scars on his chest and tummy, kind of like mine?" Bobby said.

"Oh?" Libby said.

"He didn't have his shirt on when he came in to talk to me. It was okay." Bobby said.

"But otherwise, everything is okay?" Libby asked.

"Yeah. I really like it better here. He put my picture of my mom on my dresser where I could see it and he's let me watch about animals all day. Can you come with us tomorrow?" Bobby asked.

"Its up to Admiral Slattery. I don't want to intrude." Libby said.

"What's that?" Bobby asked with a scrunched-up nose.

"It means that I don't want to come if I'm not invited." Libby explained.

"I'm inviting you!" Bobby said simply. He got up and ran into the kitchen. He pulled on Mike's shirt and Mike bent over to talk to him. Libby saw Mike nodding and smiling. He was hanging onto every word that Bobby said.

"Bobby wants you to come with us tomorrow and I think it's a good idea. You understand what kids like him need more than me." Mike said.

"I wouldn't want to intrude." Libby remarked as she walked into the kitchen. Supper smelled delicious.

"You wouldn't. I can pick you up tomorrow at nine am?" Mike asked.

"That's perfect. I'll look forward to it." Libby conceded.

"Supper is served. Bobby, do you want to set the table like you did this afternoon only with another place setting for Libby?" Mike asked.

"Yes, sir!" Bobby said. Mike handed him three plates, three placemats, and a basket of silverware. Mike carried a casserole to the table and Libby grabbed a salad. In no time, they were all sat around the table and were eating.

For Libby, she had never felt like she was in such a home setting. Sure, she was always welcome with Joey, Tamara and their kids but she felt like an interloper. With Mike and Bobby, things felt normal, or what Libby thought of as normal. It was not like she would ever find out what it would be like to eat dinner with a husband and little boy, then cuddle on the couch until the little boy's bedtime. It was simply not in her future.

She helped Mike clean up dinner and was shocked when he walked her to the car. She was not used to men being so gentlemanly to her. Joey was, of course. Her first fiancé had been, but her second fiancé was a little temperamental.

"Thanks for the invitation tomorrow. I don't have to go if you don't want me too." Libby said.

"No, its probably a good idea. Its been a long time since I've shopped for a kid." Mike admitted.

"So, how did things go today with the social worker?" Libby asked.

"It went alright. I have to make some modifications to my house and make things a bit more child-friendly." Mike explained.

"Will you foster him long term?" Libby asked.

"That's the thought. If they can get Jerry's parental rights terminated, Family Services would like for me to adopt him." Mike explained.

"So, what's stopping you?" Libby asked. Bobby was on the porch playing with his toy car, so she kept her voice low.

"A lot ofthings. I'm not sure I am the best placement, because I don't have certain…people in my life." Mike said.

"Because you're single?" Libby asked and then wished she hadn't.

"Partly but not entirely. So, nine am tomorrow?" Mike said as he opened her car door for her.

"Yeah, nine is good. Thanks." Libby said.

"Your welcome. Thanks for the books. Drive safe." Mike answered before shutting her car door.

Libby was completely bewildered by Mike Slattery. She had never met someone so complex. He was charming with the kids, great with Bobby, but was also downright sarcastic and mean. Libby understood that it might be because of all that he lost, but it was confusing.

And there was something else. She was attracted to Mike. He was too old for her, and she hated his attitude, but she also liked the way he had connected with Bobby. None of the men she had been involved with would have taken a child in. Or at least neither of the two that she been involved with. She just didn't know what to do with the attraction, because he didn't feel the same. No way in the world.


	6. Chapter 6

**Learning to Live Again**

Chapter 6

Mike and Bobby had developed a routine that worked for them, and Mike was thoroughly enjoying having a child back in his life. Even though Bobby was troubled and traumatized, he was a total joy. Mike was concerned that having Bobby there would remind him too much of his own kids, and there were times the emotions hit him, but it was a sweet reminder and Bobby was good at soothing his bad moods.

Late that same night, after Bobby had been tucked in, Mike was watching the news before going to bed. He wasn't shocked to see Tom's name come across his caller ID. He had stayed in touch with everyone from the crew and frequently visited when he could.

_"Hey, hadn't heard from you in a couple days and was beginning to worry." Tom said._

_ "Just been busy. Farm work and I am fostering a little boy. He's eight and keeps me busy." Mike explained._

_ "Foster care? Mike, is that a good idea?" Tom asked._

_ "Uh…why wouldn't it be?" Mike retorted._

_ "Its just…you've lost a lot. What happens if the boy is taken back?" Tom pointed out._

_ "Well, his mom is dead, and his dad is in jail for extreme child abuse and drug possession. Family Services wants to terminate his rights and for me to adopt him." Mike said._

_ "And if it doesn't work out and the boy goes back? Mike, I don't mean to be cruel, but you've lost three kids. Can you stand to lose another? And besides, will Family Services allow you to?" Tom lectured. _

_ "I didn't lose them! They died. Quit using euphuisms for death. They are not coming back, and I am tired of having no purpose. I've retired now. Why shouldn't I adopt him?" Mike argued._

_ "Mike, simmer down. I am just worried about you. What if he has other family that will want him? What if Family Services doesn't want a single man to adopt a little boy? I'm sure there are couples that could adopt him and give him more structure then you can. Unless of course, you have someone in mind?" Tom hinted. The entire crew was too concerned with Mike's love life, or lack thereof._

_ "Of course not." Mike answered._

_ "What you are doing is good. Its noble. I'm sure the little boy is thrilled, but I am only looking at your best interests. I don't think you can stand another loss." Tom said._

_ "Let me make that decision. If you had any clue how traumatized he was, you'd understand." Mike remarked._

_ "You always have to rescue the underdog, the downtrodden and the victims; you just don't see the effect it has on you." Tom accused._

_ "I see it, but I don't think it's a negative character trait." Mike said._

_ "So, what about being a single person household? Surely that will affect things?" Tom asked._

_ "I'm sure it will at some point, but I am not dating. I have a little boy to worry about. Dating takes a backseat." Mike answered._

_ "And if they insist? Anyone in mind?" Tom pressed on._

_ "No one that I would put a ring on." Mike answered._

_ "Mike, you may have to find someone to at least be serious with, or to pretend to be. Family Services is pretty serious about this family structure thing. I haven't heard of any single person being able to adopt a child since the Red Flu. You need a back-up plan to keep the boy if you are serious about adopting him. Just think about it, Mike." Tom begged. He did have a point, but there was no one that Mike would have burdened with his issue._

_ "I wouldn't even begin to know who though." Mike commented._

_ "Is there someone else that has an interest in the boy and wouldn't want him taken away?" Tom asked._

_ "Other than his teacher, no." Mike said._

_ "Is she available?" Tom prodded._

_ "She's single, as far as I know. But she and I didn't exactly hit it off, and she's ten years too young." Mike commented._

_ "Pre-Red Flu, age difference between a couple mattered. Now, not so much. String her along, if nothing else. It seems crude, but it would help you keep this little boy. Surely, she would understand in the end." Tom replied._

_ "That seems terrible." Mike said._

_ "It does. At worst, if it went so far; it would be a marriage of convenience. You wouldn't have to go into it with any real feelings, and once the adoption is through, you could file for divorce." Tom said._

_ "I would be playing with a young woman's emotions and Bobby's too." Mike responded. He could see Tom's logic, but it seemed like a horrible thing to do. But, of course, he was a horrible person. _

_ "If she cares about Bobby, she might willingly do it. It would be the means to an end and would protect a little boy." Tom said. _

_ "I don't even know why I'm even thinking about this. I don't even like Libby. She's gullible. Too young. I'm not even physically attracted to her." Mike said._

_ "You don't have to be if she knows the truth. You just have to act it out in public and maybe around Bobby. Just think about it, Mike. I know it seems cruel, but it could save you some heartbreak later." Tom said._

_ "Alright. Have a good night." Mike said before hanging up. _

Mike's marriage to Christine had its flaws, but it had started out with love. They were both strong-willed and had their own ideas. Libby was her total opposite. Christine had been small and dainty. Libby was sturdy. Mike had never minded when Christine gained weight through pregnancies, because she always had it lost within three months of the birth. She would go back to a size two and kept her hair and make-up up. Mike was not a shallow person, but Libby's weight, appearance and just overall personality did nothing for Mike. He would never sleep with her, let alone marry her.

Bobby was sleeping soundly so Mike locked up and headed to bed himself. It would be a long day with someone that grated on his last nerve. He had only invited Libby along for Bobby, who seemed to thoroughly love his teacher. Surely, there was a better alternative to getting involved with a woman he loathed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Learning to Live Again**

Chapter 7

Mike was there right at nine am as promised. Libby could tell that he was less than thrilled by her being with them, but Bobby was thrilled and chattered the entire hour-long drive. Mike interacted with Bobby and was not outwardly rude, but his body language told Libby how tense he was.

The first stop was a children's clothing store. Libby noticed that Mike bought most everything a size up. Bobby was not a fan of trying clothes on and Mike was very patient with him. It made her wonder how he had been with his own kids.

Next, they went to a toy store and got Bobby a few items. Libby helped him pick out some educational toys and some that Bobby just wanted. He was nervous about asking for anything and Libby could tell that Mike would be indulgent but would also be teaching Bobby responsibility. He already had chores and rules.

Mike also picked up a new comforter, curtains, rug and a few pictures for Bobby's room to make it more child-like. He allowed Bobby to pick the items out and even listened to Libby's input.

Bobby picked out a pizza place for lunch, and Libby was shocked when Mike paid for her lunch. She had anticipated paying her own way, but he was very set about it. As rude as he was, he had some good qualities and Bobby adored him.

"So, will Bobby be back in school Monday?" Libby asked.

"He has an eye doctor, dentist and regular doctor appointment Monday, but I figure I will have him back Tuesday. You'll let me know if he misses any work?" Mike responded.

"I will. I have a folder in my purse with his worksheets. Just some math and spelling." Libby answered.

"We'll work on it tomorrow. I think some of the issue is his eyes. He's squinting a lot." Mike explained. Bobby was enthralled with his pizza and not paying any attention to them.

"He does at the board too. I've tried to move him closer to the front, but he doesn't handle being surrounded by the other students too well. I also got him a magnifying sheet for his books and work pages, but he didn't like using it. Made him different then the other kids." Libby explained.

"He'll probably end up with glasses, but that's livable." Mike answered. Libby could tell the man was distracted by something, because he kept fiddling with his wedding band.

"Something on your mind? You keep fidgeting." Libby asked. Mike looked towards Bobby and leaned in closer to Libby.

"I spoke with his caseworker this morning, who had spoken with the judge yesterday. There is very little chance of me adopting him since I am single. They will be looking for family, unless I can come up with a wife." Mike said.

"You…aren't dating anyone, though?" Libby asked.

"No. Katherine said there is a great-aunt, but she is not much better than Jerry. Had her own kids taken, been in jail multiple times, the list goes on. Of course, they have to give her an option but if I can provide him a better home; I will be who he stays with. Problem being, I am not marriage material anymore." Mike answered.

"You were at one time though? Someone put that on your finger." Libby asked.

"That was twenty years ago. She is long-gone." Mike said as he looked off in the distance. Libby thought for a second and then reached over and squeezed Mike's hand.

"You feel really strongly about adopting him, don't you? You already love him?" Libby asked.

"I suppose so. I didn't think I could love again after losing my wife and kids, but I guess that's what it is." Mike said.

"I have a solution. You won't like it very well, I am afraid." Libby started.

"What's that?" Mike asked.

"You and I get married. Bobby has known me longer anyways. I could make it seem believable too. Make it seem like a normal, real marriage." Libby answered, not even believing she was saying it. Mike didn't like her, he was too old, and had a lot of baggage. She was attracted to him but didn't care for his sour personality. She had always dreamed about marrying a man she was madly in love with, and that loved her just as much. She didn't love Mike and knew he didn't love her.

"I couldn't ask that of you." Mike said.

"You aren't. I am finding a solution. I don't want Bobby in the foster care system any longer then necessary. No, it won't be ideal, and we will have to learn to tolerate one another, but it would solve the problem." Libby argued.

"How would you make it believable? Especially since this is only the fourth time, we have been even close to each other. I don't know what your prior relationships have been like, but couples typically date a year before they even talk an engagement." Mike questioned.

"Just play the part of the adoring fiancée and husband. I'll make it believable." Libby said.

"I don't like this." Mike said.

"But you do want to keep Bobby, correct? I don't like it either, but isn't he more important?" Libby questioned.

"Why are you doing this?" Mike asked.

"I don't want him to end up a victim of the system and have to fight and claw his way up his entire life." Libby said.

"Something tells me you are speaking from experience." Mike remarked.

"Joey and I aren't so different then Bobby, but that's a story for another day. I know you don't like me, but I am giving you an out to help Bobby. Once its safe and you have him firmly adopted, we can come up with a game plan for a divorce." Libby answered. She didn't particularly want to tell him about her childhood, but she did notice his face softened a bit.

"Alright. My question is, how will you convince your brother of this? He will see through it and he can't lie to Family Services." Mike asked.

"I won't be convincing Joey of anything. He'll know the truth and he'll understand. I will not lie to my brother and sister-in-law, but they will lie for us." Libby insisted.

"But…" Mike started.

"But nothing. Stop arguing. If this is what you want, then you'll agree. Isn't he worth some discomfort on both our parts?" Libby said.

"Yes, I suppose so. I guess we'd better go buy you an engagement ring." Mike said.

"You owe me a rock." Libby remarked. Mike just gave her a small smile. He began collecting Bobby and they were on the way to a jewelry store in no time.

Mike gave Libby free reign in picking out her engagement ring and she found a simple square-cut diamond with a silver band that fit her larger fingers and that she liked. They also got wedding bands at the same time.

The drive home was quiet, other than Bobby occasionally chattering. Libby needed to get home to explain things to her brother and sister-in-law, and Mike wanted to get Bobby home. Monday, Mike would make the arrangements for them to get married. Libby just had to work up the courage to explain to her brother what was happening. That would not go as easily as she led Mike to believe.


	8. Chapter 8

**Learning to Live Again**

Chapter 8

Mike actually felt badly about tricking Libby into a marriage. She had suggested it, but he had led her into it. He might not like her or was attracted to her, but he could recognize she was basically a good person. Mike helped Bobby organize his room and got him tucked into bed. The little boy was exhausted and was sound asleep before Mike turned the third page of his book. Mike settled down on the couch with a beer and a movie on the TV when his doorbell rang. He was shocked to see Joey on the porch.

"Sheriff? Come in." Mike asked. Joey stepped in and from his demeanor, Mike knew he was in for it.

"So, my sister made the announcement of your engagement tonight at dinner and she did tell us why. I can't say that I am exactly thrilled. She says it was her idea, but I think you can be persuasive when you've a mind to. You could convince her that it was her idea, even." Joey said. He was pacing around the room and his voice was raised.

"It was her idea. By the way, I just got Bobby to sleep. Please lower your voice." Mike asked.

"You do realize that you are using her? All Libby has ever wanted was someone to love her. Her entire life, that is what she's searched for. She had found it with Matt, but then he died. And then there was Oliver. That creep slept with Libby's best friend the entire time he and Libby were dating and engaged. Two hours before the wedding, he texted her that they would not be married. Why would he marry a size 20 when he could have a size 2? Its not even her fault that she can't lose weight. She's tried, believe me." Joey ranted.

"I am not going to hurt her." Mike answered.

"So you say. Let me ask this, what does she get out of it? You get to adopt Bobby." Joey asked.

"She will be on the adoption papers as well." Mike said.

"And you get a wife for a while. You'll screw her, you'll screw with her head and then you'll leave her alone." Joey said.

"As I said, I will not hurt her. She is going into this willingly. I have not coerced her in anyway and she is an adult. She has free choice. Now, settle down before you wake that little boy up. Sit down. Can I get you a drink? I have soda, beer, juice, milk and water." Mike asked.

"Water." Joey answered before sitting down on the couch. Mike got the water and sit down in the recliner.

"Now, she mentioned that you and she weren't so different then Bobby. Can you explain that?" Mike asked. He was taking a chance because Joey might shut him down, but he could hope to get a straight story.

"She told you that, huh?" Joey asked.

"Yes, but she didn't go into any detail. Care to explain?" Mike asked.

"Like Bobby, our mom died when we were young. Thyroid Cancer. She knew she was having some problems, but our dad refused to let her go to the doctor. By the time it was found, it was too late. Had hit her lymph nodes and then all over. It was in her lungs, brain, stomach. She died in agony. Our dad remarried six months later, but our stepmom was…a monster. Joan hated Libby with a passion. I don't even know why. I tried to protect her when I could, but Joan was sneaky. I remember her putting her cigarette out on Libby's foot once and my dad was oblivious." Joey started.

"Were you all in foster care though?" Mike asked.

"In time, yes. My father was killed in a work-related incident. When the police came to do the notification, they noticed the squalor we lived in and all of Libby's obvious injuries. They removed us from Joan's care. I wish I could say that our placement in foster care gave us any peace, but it didn't and again, Libby was victimized. Our first foster dad sexually molested her, the next beat on her and the next was mentally abusive. Finally, when I was fifteen and Libby was twelve. We were put in a group home, together. As soon as I was eighteen, I got out of there, joined the military and got Libby out as soon as possible. It was rough, but we made it work. I got out of the Army, become a cop, married Tamara, become sheriff and we started our family. All along, I kept Libby with us. Every house, we had an extra room for her. We bought our current house and had the garage apartment. Other then when I was in the Army, I have never lived separate from Libby, so you understand my problem with this?" Joey explained.

"I do now. I promise though, she will never be hurt. I will protect her as much as possible. I know this is not anyone's idea of an ideal situation, but I will do my best to take care of her. You understand why I want to adopt Bobby?" Mike asked.

"So he doesn't end up in the same situation as Libby and I did." Joey said.

"And that is why she suggested marrying me?" Mike said.

"I suspect so. I really thought this was all you." Joey remarked.

"No. I might have wondered about it, but I never suggested, and I am not certain I would have worked up the courage to ask her. The only thing I can promise, is that I will not harm her in anyway, when she is done; I will sign the divorce papers." Mike said.

"I can tell you this, Libby is a very loyal person. If…if you can hit it off in a real way, you might never have to sign divorce papers. I know she is never anyone's first choice, but she is a good person, and she will love that little boy and if you allow it, she will love you. Just be patient." Joey said.

"I don't think she'll ever love me, but we can reach an understanding for Bobby's sake." Mike agreed.

"That's all I am asking. Don't make her do all the work. Put something into it. Libby is a good woman, but few have realized it. Just take care of her." Joey said before standing up.

"I will. I was married for fifteen years and I had two daughters. This whole business makes me feel dirty, but I will try my best. She will be treated well." Mike promised before extending his hand for Joey to shake it.

"You'd better, or I will make your life miserable." Joey said. He walked about before shaking Mike's hand. Mike sat down on the couch and rubbed his face. He was going to have to figure out a way to connect with Libby. He couldn't be one more person who hurt and used her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Learning to Live Again**

Chapter 9

Despite his issues with their marriage, Joey helped Mike get a marriage license and a judge to marry them. One that wouldn't ask any questions. Bobby's appointments went well, and he would have new glasses in no time.

Mike made a point to have Libby, Joey, Tamara and their kids out for dinner Tuesday night, because by Wednesday; he'd be married to Libby. She wasn't entirely unpleasant, and she really cared about Bobby. She also was pretty in her own way; Mike had just always had the dark-haired beauties like Christine. Andrea had been a deviation but at the basis of their relationship was friendship. He didn't even have that with Libby.

His guests all went home that night, and Bobby went to sleep. As he sat down on the couch, he remembered the night before his wedding to Christine. He had been nervous, but this was completely different, because going into his marriage to Libby, it was already doomed to fail. He seriously doubted that he or Libby could even grow to love one another.

Mike didn't sleep that well that night and by seven, was up to fix Bobby some breakfast. Bobby never complained about anything and was happy no matter what Mike did. He was thrilled with the oatmeal and toast Mike made him and didn't seem shocked that he was being held out of school. He didn't understand the specifics, but he did know that Mike and Libby were marrying, and that Libby would be living with them. He had cleaned out a bedroom down the hall from his that Libby would sleep in.

Mike put Bobby in khakis and a button down and even wore a suit and tie. He had Libby's wedding band and she had his. When he pulled up to the courthouse, he met Libby and her family and began the walk. She was wearing a floral knee-length dress and blue cardigan. Mike offered her his arm as they walked into the judge's office.

The one thing Mike hadn't thought of was kissing his bride. He could see Libby tense a bit, but they had to make it seem believable for the judge's benefit. He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

Joey and Tamara took them to eat and then they parted ways. Libby had her clothes and personal items packed. She'd be leaving her furniture in the garage apartment, since living at Mike's house was not a permanent situation. While they waited on her to come back, Mike called Katherine. She already knew they were getting married and wished them the best. If she knew the true circumstances behind Mike and Libby's marriage, she didn't let on.

Libby arrived about three and Mike helped her carry in her bags and boxes. While he cooked dinner, Bobby helped Libby put her items away, make her bed and personalize her space. Mike had made a point to keep her bedroom away from his, but if Family Services checked, they would have to some up with something.

Supper was quiet and Mike could tell that Libby was nervous about something, especially as they put Bobby to bed. Mike read a book while Libby worked on lesson plans. Finally, he broke the silence.

"I think I'm going to go on to bed. Its been a long day. Do you need anything before I go?" Mike asked.

"No…you don't expect me to…you know?" Libby asked. Mike turned back to her and noticed her trembling.

"No. If I expected that of you, I would have demanded you to move into my room. Libby, I know we hardly know or like each other, but I will not harm you in that way. I seriously doubt it will come to this, but if we do spend a night together, it will be something we both do willingly. There would be no coercion involved. I maybe an asshole, but I am not a monster." Mike said before walking out of the room.

Libby rubbed her face in pure frustration. Joey had told her that he had told Mike their story. She would have preferred he not know. She didn't want his sympathy. She wasn't even sure what she wanted but sympathy wasn't it. She wanted Mike to feel the same attraction she felt. She wanted a normal marriage. One where she climbed into bed next to her husband every night, to cuddle, to make love and to share a life.

Libby shut the lights off and locked all the doors before heading to bed herself. She checked on Bobby who was sound asleep, and she could hear Mike snoring in his own room. Sleep came easily for Libby and she didn't worry about Mike coming into her room, since he was so repulsed by her.

They were all sleeping soundly until Bobby began screaming. Libby jumped out of bed and put her glasses on, and she could hear Mike in Bobby's room. Libby didn't even care about her flannel pajama pants or large t-shirt as she walked into Bobby's room. Bobby was sitting on Mike's lap and Mike was rocking him back and forth gently. He was wearing a pair of gym shorts and no shirt and his hair was mussed up.

"Is he okay?" Libby asked.

"Yeah, he has these pretty much every night. I should have warned you." Mike commented. Bobby was getting sleepy with Mike's gentle rocking.

"Its alright. Bobby, do you want to tell us about it?" Libby said as she sat down next to Mike on the bed.

"No. I just want to go to sleep." Bobby said. Mike and Libby both stood up and Mike laid Bobby down on the bed and tucked the blankets around him.

"Tomorrow while you're at school, I'll trim that tree so its not rubbing against the window." Mike assured him. Libby was shocked by how gentle and loving Mike was to the little boy. For a second, she could imagine him being as gentle with their baby.

"Okay." Bobby said sleepily.

"Get some sleep, sweetie." Libby told him as she stroked the side of his face. In no time at all, Bobby was sound asleep, and Mike and Libby left his room.

"I think the tree branches are brushing against the window and waking him up, besides having a nightmare. I'll take care of it in the morning." Mike said.

"I would have just thought it was a nightmare." Libby said.

"My younger daughter had night terrors. Before every deployment, I always trimmed the trees and bushes around her window, made sure the screen was good and secure and that nothing could hit the house. It helped a lot." Mike said. They were standing in the hallway outside of Bobby's room, listening to his soft snores.

"That makes sense." Libby remarked. She didn't know what else to say when Mike remembered something with his wife or children. He had obviously loved them deeply and it had to be incredibly painful.

"Just a kid thing although Bobby has had a life that would lead to a lot of nightmares anyway. You'd better get to sleep. You have work in the morning." Mike said.

"Yeah, and it will be an interesting day. I'm sure the principal will have something to say about my sudden marriage." Libby remarked.

"Why does the principal have to know the truth? Yes, tell him you've married, but tell him that it is a normal marriage and not what it actually is. I understand you wanting to tell your brother and family, but not everyone has to know." Mike asked.

"I suppose you are right, but he is sure to have something to say. He's Oliver…my ex-fiance's best friend. If it wasn't for my having tenure, I wouldn't have a job." Libby explained.

"So, tell him you are blissfully happy and that you were so happy, you didn't want to wait around for a normal engagement. He doesn't have to know." Mike said.

"I'd be lying." Libby objected.

"We are both lying about a lot. What's one more lie?" Mike said before walking to his own bedroom and shutting the door. Libby went into her own room, laid down but never really fell asleep.

Libby walked out that morning, after showering, doing her make-up and trying to look like she had rested. Thankfully, Mike had made waffles and she could quickly eat. Things were going great and she and Mike were even being civil until she walked out and looked at her car. There was a flat tire and she was going to be late. It would have been a catastrophe the day before and she wasn't sure Mike would even help her.

"Uh…Mike; could you run us to school? I have a flat. I'll call Joey and see if he'll change it." Libby asked.

"I'll take you and I'll change the flat." Mike told her as he grabbed his wallet and keys. He followed her and Bobby back out and they walked to his truck.

As Mike dropped Libby and Bobby off at the school, she was shocked that he leaned over and kissed her forehead, but then noticed the principal glaring at them. Libby smiled at Mike and patted his cheek before grabbing Bobby's hand and walking into school. She wasn't worried about her job because she had had a talk with the superintendent the night before she got married to Mike. A woman who had been like a mother to her and someone who knew the truth about her bizarre marriage.

Bobby was particularly attentive in class and had agreed to move closer to the front. Since he had new clothes and seemed in better shape, the other students included him. During art class, and her planning period, Libby looked at her phone. Tamara had texted her a cute picture of her niece and nephew, her friend; Miriam had texted checking on her. Miriam was the superintendent. And there was also a text from Mike.

_"Tire was dry rotted. I've ordered new ones. I'll take you to school tomorrow." Mike said. He was definitely to the point._

_ "All four? I can't really afford that right now." Libby asked._

_ "Yes, all four. There were wires showing on two of them, one was dry rotted and the other looks bad. I will cover it. You also need brakes. The car is at the shop." Mike texted back._

_ "Why would you?" Libby asked._

_ "Because right now, I am responsible for you. I promised your brother that I wouldn't let you get hurt. I can't very well let you drive around in a car that isn't safe, now can I?" Mike answered._

_ "I suppose not. Just not sure when I'll be able to pay you back." Libby texted._

_ "Don't worry about it. We do need to have a conversation about finances at some point, but it can wait until we are face-to-face." Mike responded._

_ "Is this all normal? Remember, I've not been married before. Joint checking accounts and such?" Libby asked._

_ "Christine and I had joint accounts. Its easier. She handled our money. I don't know how it'll work with us, but its really not difficult to get used to." Mike explained._

_ "Okay. My class is getting back soon. I'll be done quarter 'til four and I'll keep Bobby with me. I can text you?" Libby asked._

_ "That's fine." Mike answered._

Libby spent the rest of the afternoon teaching her class. She had worked with the kids to learn her new last name, because despite having an unusual name, she would be using Mike's last name. Poor Bobby was completely confused because he had gone from calling her Miss McDonald to Mrs. Slattery, but at home he could call her Libby.

There was no school the next day, but Libby had grading to do over the weekend and Bobby had plans of helping Mike outside. Finally, a little before four, Mike walked in and Bobby ran to give him a hug. Libby smiled watching them. She could only imagine how Mike had been with his own kids, watching him with Bobby.

"Ready to go?" Mike asked.

"Yep. I have some grading to do this weekend, but you boys will be able to work outside." Libby said as she grabbed her purse and tote bag and shut the lights off. She followed Mike and Bobby out to his truck and smiled at the way he shut her truck door after getting Bobby secured. He could be a perfect gentleman when he wanted to be.

"Grading can wait until tomorrow though. I invited your brother, sister-in-law and the kids for supper. I saw Tamara at the store." Mike said.

"Oh, that's great. I was missing the kids." Libby admitted.

"But not your brother or sister-in-law?" Mike teased.

"Abby and Andy are cuter." Libby said.

"I can agree with that. Especially Abby." Mike remarked.

"I would have never taken you for a person who enjoyed babies." Libby said.

"I loved when my kids were that age. Their whole world is you." Mike said. Something had changed in his voice and Libby could hear a hint of sadness. She reached over and squeezed his hand on the console.

"I am certain they loved you dearly, even as they got older. As good as you are with Bobby, how could they not?" Libby said.

"My oldest was at a weird age. I'm pretty sure love had been replaced by contempt. Hannah and Lucas were still pretty sweet though." Mike reminisced. Up until that point, Libby hadn't known any names.

"I'm sure your oldest loved you too. What was her name?" Libby asked.

"Kaitlyn. I always called Kate. She liked it better." Mike supplied.

"I'm sure Kate adored you. I've seen your pictures. Don't tarnish your memories of her by thinking she didn't. And if nothing else, hold onto your love for her. Grief is the last act of love and I don't think you will ever stop grieving because you'll never stop loving Kate." Libby said.

"Thank you." Mike answered simply. What shocked her was that he kissed her palm. It was a simple, but very intimate gesture. She just wished she knew what was going on in his mind. They were all in uncharted waters.


	10. Chapter 10

**Learning to Live Again**

Chapter 10

Mike had discovered one thing. He liked having an adult to talk to and he loved having a kid in the house. Bobby was sweet and despite his issues, was a lot of fun. And Libby was just easy to talk to. Mike was shocked that he actually was beginning to like her. He could see them even becoming friends.

Libby was not his type but maybe Mike had been wrong in even having a type. Certain aspects of her personality reminded him of Christine and Andrea, in that she was sweet. She didn't fall for Mike's sarcasm and was smarter than Mike had initially given her credit for.

It had felt weird taking his first wedding band off and putting the one from Libby on; especially since it didn't have the same meaning behind it as the one from his marriage to Christine. But he left it on all the time. He wanted to feel some connection to Libby.

He also really wanted to get to know her better, because he was intrigued by her. She had no problem with the pictures of Christine and the kids sitting around and Mike had no problem telling her little memories because she was extremely comforting.

Libby enjoyed cooking and it was not one of Mike's favorite things to do. Mike hadn't eaten so well in years and Bobby was thrilled no matter what. One night, Libby put a baked ziti on the table. Mike had made a salad and they all sat down at the table. The next day, they had an appointment with his attorney.

"Bobby, tomorrow, Libby and I have to meet with a lawyer and Katherine. Tamara is going to come out with Andy and Abby for you to play with while we talk. She'll look out for the three of you." Mike explained as he put a good-sized portion of ziti on Bobby's plate, along with some salad. Libby put a piece of French Bread on the plate and gave Bobby a smile.

"That'll be fun! I like playing with Andy. I don't know that much about babies, though." Bobby said. He took a bite of his food while Mike and Libby filled their own plates.

"Once she gets bigger, you'll find more things to do with her. She's awfully little yet." Libby explained.

"She's cute though. Are you and Mike going to have one like her?" Bobby asked. Mike and Libby exchanged a look. They had kept Bobby innocent, not telling him that their marriage was a sham.

"That's in God's hands." Mike answered. It was a generic answer and one that Bobby would believe.

"Oh. I think when I saw my bedtime prayers tonight, I'll pray that you do. Abby is pretty sweet." Bobby said. Mike and Libby exchanged another look but neither knew what to do. If nothing, Bobby's innocence and belief in their marriage was sweet.

"If that's what you want to do, it'll be alright but understand, sometimes; God doesn't answer our prayers no matter how badly we want it." Mike said. Libby snuck a look at him, because there was a hint of sadness in his voice. Had he prayed for his family's return?

"That's very true, Bobby; but it is still okay to pray that way. There is nothing wrong with hope." Libby said.

"Until hope becomes a delusion." Mike remarked. Bobby was looking between them in total confusion.

"Bobby, what Mike means is that sometimes we can want something so bad that its all we hope for and all we pray for, but it is not meant to be for us. Once we realize that, it can break our hearts. We just have to make the most of what we are given." Libby explained, trying to diffuse the situation and the little boy's confusion.

"Yeah, that." Mike added. Libby gave him another look, hoping Bobby would drop it. She suspected that Mike's attitude had more to do with his lost family and less to do with what Bobby said. Was the prospect of a baby that heartbreaking to him?

They ate dinner in relative silence and after, Mike and Bobby did the clean-up, as had become their little arrangement. They would take early showers and cuddle on the couch, watching some movie and eating ice cream and popcorn.

Libby loved how Mike's arm would sling over the back of the couch and touch her back. Bobby was sitting between them, with the popcorn bowl on his lap. There was something strangely intimate about it and Libby loved it. She also suspected Mike enjoyed it, because he always popped the popcorn or dished up the ice cream.

Bobby would always fall asleep halfway through the movie, and Mike would carry him to bed. Together they would tuck him in, and then clean up the living room. And then they would go to their separate rooms to go to sleep. Except that night, Mike stopped short of his bedroom door.

"Do you want kids?" Mike asked. Libby was surprised by the question.

"I do." Libby answered.

"Other than Bobby?" Mike asked.

"Yes, other than Bobby. What about you?" Libby asked and then realized that he may not want kids. He'd already had his heart broken when he lost his three kids.

"I don't know. I would be too terrified to lose it." Mike admitted.

"That's understandable. Not…not that I really understand." Libby remarked.

"No, you don't. Very few people do." Mike said.

"Nowadays, probably more than you think. Did Bobby's question bother you?" Libby asked.

"A little, but I would never tell him that." Mike admitted. He was eyeing Bobby's bedroom door nervously and Libby reached out and touched his hand.

"Mike; no, I don't understand what you've been through and I know you miss your kids. I can't fix this for you, but I can help you with Bobby. Please stop seeing me as the enemy. See me as an ally. I didn't marry you to get you into my bed and have babies. I just want us to get along and make this believable so Bobby can be adopted and raised in a normal home. Maybe, somewhere along that process, you will find a way to heal yourself a bit. I know you will never completely heal, but you can find some sort of normal and I think that little boy is going to help you and I am along for the ride." Libby said as she grasped Mike's hand. He hadn't pulled away and Libby was certain she saw tears gathering in his eyes.

"Thanks. I think I'll go to bed. Good night." Mike answered before walking into his own bedroom and shut the door behind him.

Libby went into her own bedroom and got into bed. The problem was, she wouldn't so much mind having babies with Mike. She was becoming increasingly attracted to him.

Inside Mike's bedroom, he wiped the tears away as he looked at his favorite picture of Christine and the kids. While his marriage to Christine had been flawed, he loved her, and he adored his kids. He had loved being a dad and it was a role he had missed. Having Bobby helped, but he had to admit, having a biological child was something he wanted too.

Was Libby the right person? He liked her and he enjoyed having her around, but having a child was a commitment, more than adopting Bobby. It would mean having her in his life forever, but wouldn't adopting Bobby mean the same thing? Could he get over his fears of losing them?


	11. Chapter 11

**Learning to Live Again**

Chapter 11

While they met with Mike's attorney and Katherine, Mike purposely held Libby's hand in his own to make it seem that much more real. He and Libby even staged a kiss or two. If Katherine doubted their marriage, she showed no signs. She was just thrilled to get the adoption underway. The only wrinkle in the plan was Bobby's great aunt. If she claimed him, there was not a lot they could do, especially if she proved more suitable.

After their company all left, Mike and Libby decided to spend the afternoon on the couch with Bobby, watching movies. During the movie, Mike snuck looks over at Libby, studying her features.

Her red hair was always messy, but she tried to tame it. Her complexion was what his mother had called ruddy, but judging by the different medicines, creams and lotions on his bathroom counter, she did her best to clear it up. She was on the heavier side, but she was careful about what she ate, and she did run on his treadmill, several miles every day.

No, she was not like Christine or Andrea, but she was likeable. She could comfort Mike and she could make him laugh. While they talked or laughed, sometimes he even forgot about Christine and his kids for a few seconds. It never lasted long, but he enjoyed it. Tamara had quietly alerted Mike that Libby's birthday was that Sunday and given a few hints of possible gifts, including a perfume and a shirt that Libby had been eyeing. Mike just wanted to up the ante. He suspected that Libby hadn't had very many happy birthdays.

After they all went to bed that night, Mike got online and ordered the perfume, the shirt and a pair of diamond earrings. It was a much more elaborate gift then what he would have bought Christine, simply because when she was alive, diamond earrings for a regular birthday was out of his budget. But, with his retirement and some consultation work, Mike had a healthy income. He had also made some decent investments. He could afford to give his new wife a pair of diamond earrings.

The week wore on, and Mike's presents for Libby arrived. He also planned on having Joey and his family for dinner Sunday afternoon, and Tamara would bring Libby's favorite pie. Mike would cook her favorite meal; fried chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, creamy corn, and would make a large salad.

Keeping it all a surprise was harder than Mike imagined, especially once they got home from church on Sunday and Mike began preparing the chicken and peeling the potatoes. Libby was suspicious.

"I thought you didn't like cooking that much?" Libby asked.

"I don't but it would not be fair if the birthday girl had to cook her own birthday dinner." Mike answered.

"Who told you it was my birthday?" Libby asked.

"Tamara, but I also saw it on the adoption paperwork. Don't worry, when its my turn, you can make me miserable too." Mike told her.

"Its not that…it's just that I don't understand why you are doing this. I would have thought you'd leave it to Tamara. She's the one that makes a big deal out of birthdays." Libby said from her perch at the kitchen island.

"She suggested that, wanted me to just bring you and Bobby to the house, but it is my responsibility." Mike admitted.

"Making my dinner is your responsibility? Mike, I'm sorry but you are confusing me a bit." Libby questioned.

"Making certain that you are happy is my responsibility." Mike answered.

"I'm in a marriage that is not love-filled with a man who can't stand me. The one bright side is Bobby, but I know this is only temporary. Why would I be happy?" Libby remarked. Mike put the potato down that he was peeling and walked around the island to where she was sitting. He put both hands on her shoulders and leaned down next to her, hoping he didn't scare her.

"I never said I couldn't stand you, and I was wrong in my first impression where you are concerned. No, our marriage is not currently love-filled, but that doesn't mean that we have to be horrible to one another. We can make the most of this and I do apologize for my earlier behavior. You didn't deserve it. I hope you enjoy your dinner and presents." Mike said and then gave Libby a soft kiss on her forehead. Instead of pulling away like he had suspected she would, she wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head on his chest. Instead of fighting it, Mike simply wrapped his arms around her and held her. He was certain he felt his shirt growing wet, but he didn't draw any attention to it.

Mike only pulled away when he heard Joey pull into the driveway. Libby wiped the tears away and Mike gave her another kiss, this time on the cheek. He only hoped he hadn't scared her. Christine and even Andrea had complained about him being emotionally constipated, but he didn't want to that way with Libby. She had been through far too much in her life for him to be like that. She needed love, but was he prepared to put his heart on the line again?

Libby was delighted with the dinner and desserts that Tamara had made and loved the drawings from Andy and Bobby. All Abby offered was a sloppy kiss for her aunt, but Libby gladly accepted it. The gifts from Mike brought more tears, especially the earrings. Tamara quickly disposed of the packaging, so Libby wasn't tempted to return them and then convinced her to put them in.

They played a game of cards before Joey and his family left. Mike cleaned the kitchen and living room while Libby helped Bobby with his bath and then took one of her own. While she was in her bubble bath, Mike tucked Bobby in.

"Mike, what will happen to me if you and Libby have a baby?" Bobby asked.

"We'd keep you, but I don't know that we'll have a baby." Mike answered.

"I saw you kiss her today, twice." Bobby argued.

"That…doesn't mean that we'll have a baby." Mike said.

"How long does it take a baby to grow in a mommy's belly?" Bobby asked.

"Uh…about nine months. Why?" Mike retorted.

"I think you and Libby will have a baby…maybe not in nine months, but maybe a year. I just hope you'll still have room for me." Bobby said.

"I'll always have room for you. Do you want Libby to come in after she gets done with her bath to tell you good night?" Mike asked.

"Yeah." Bobby said. Mike leaned down and gave him a kiss on the top of the head. Showing him affection was something Mike had hesitated about, but it had become natural; just like it had been with his own kids, except for Kate as she got older.

"I'll tell her. Good night, buddy. Sleep tight. You know where I am if you need anything." Mike said.

"I love you, Mike." Bobby said. Mike hesitated, because acknowledging love could get him hurt, but Bobby deserved it…and so did Libby.

"I love you too, buddy. Get some sleep." Mike answered before roughing up his hair. He left the bedroom and met Libby in the hallway. She was wearing pajamas and a fluffy, white robe. Her freshly washed hair was in a towel and she gave Mike a warm smile.

"Bobby down for the night?" Libby asked.

"Yeah, but he asked if you would go in before you went to bed." Mike answered.

"Of course." Libby said before walking into Bobby's room. Mike watched her kiss him goodnight and shut his light off. The little boy was almost asleep, and Libby left him quickly.

"He's had a busy day." Mike remarked.

"Its sad that he's never had birthday cake before. I am glad Tamara brought one, even if its not my favorite. We'll have to make sure his birthday is extra special." Libby said.

"Definitely. I've always loved birthdays, except my own." Mike answered.

"I can tell. I really do appreciate everything you did." Libby said.

"I enjoyed it too. I hope you liked everything. I do really like the smell of that perfume." Mike remarked.

"Its my favorite. Seriously though, Mike; you didn't have to go all to this trouble. I appreciate it all, but I was shocked." Libby said.

"It was no trouble." Mike answered. As they talked, Mike realized that he was becoming very attracted to Libby, something that confused him. Before he ever realized what he was doing, he pulled her close and gave her a long and very passionate kiss. Finally, Libby pulled away.

"That was even more of a surprise." Libby said with a laugh. Mike didn't know what to say to excuse himself, so he pulled her in for another kiss.

"Am I scaring you?" Mike asked, remembering her terrible history.

"No. I don't want you to stop." Libby said as she gave Mike a kiss. She had put her arms around his neck, and he had a hand on her hip.

"Are you absolutely sure? I think you know what I am wanting?" Mike asked.

"I am. Let's move out of the hallway." Libby said, not sure whether to go to her room or Mike's. They just couldn't keep making out in the hallway outside of Bobby's bedroom.

"I told Bobby I would be in my bedroom if he needed me." Mike said between kisses.

"Your room it is." Libby answered.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Mike asked.

"I am. Now, stop asking." Libby said as she pushed him into his bedroom and closed the door behind her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Learning to Live Again**

Chapter 12

Libby had no regrets. She thought she might after spending the night with Mike. It had been spectacular, and Mike didn't seem to have any regrets. If he did, he didn't voice them. Libby could only hope that it hadn't been part of his game. He seemed sincere, but he did have a cruel side to him.

Thankfully, Bobby had slept through the night. It was a first, but it gave Mike and Libby time to discover each other. Libby needed to get up and get ready for work, but instead; she glanced over the scars that dotted Mike's torso. He was sound asleep and looked so peaceful.

Libby finally got up just a bit before Bobby had to be woke up. She showered quickly and then woke Bobby up. He was used to Mike being awake and was not thrilled with the cold cereal that Libby gave him. Mike was still sound asleep and finally, just before they had to leave; Libby woke him up.

"Mike; it's seven-thirty. I have Bobby up and ready for school, but I didn't want to leave without you knowing. I put the dishes in the dishwasher and started it." Libby said as she rubbed his muscular arm. Mike was groaning and grumbling.

"Wanted to get up and make you breakfast…" Mike said.

"Its okay. Just go back to sleep. We're going to school." Libby said. She bent back down and kissed Mike's temple.

"Have a good day, Christine. I love you." Mike said as he snuggled back up and pulled the sheet nearly over his face, as was his habit. It allowed Libby to hide her look of shame. Mike hadn't had sex with her, he had had sex with a woman that he thought was his dead wife. It didn't make sense because Libby looked nothing like the much more attractive woman, but she supposed it didn't matter after so many years. She had scratched Mike's itch. She backed out of the room without answering Mike and got herself and Bobby out of there as quickly as possible. She needed to get to work anyways, but she was far too embarrassed to stick around.

Libby could not concentrate all throughout the school day and her students took wild advantage of her being distracted. She normally kept a tight reign on her class. She finally just put a movie in that afternoon, telling them they would be doing a movie report on it the next day. She was mad, upset, ashamed and had lost all confidence in her relationship with Mike. And to add to it all, he hadn't used any protection and Libby hadn't been taking any birth control since she had been jilted two years before. She had no idea what she would do if she had gotten pregnant the night before.

Of course, she wanted a baby. She wanted a houseful of them. But she wanted them with a man who wasn't stuck in the past. She understood him grieving for the kids and wife he lost, but aside for when he was with Bobby, he was unable to cope.

Once school was out for the day, she made the decision to not go home immediately; instead texting Mike that she had to stop by Joey and Tamara's to get something. She didn't even want to call him, and she knew Tamara would have the perfect advice. As soon as she walked in, she gestured at Bobby to play with her niece and nephew on the living room floor.

"You look like you either need a stiff drink or a cup of coffee? Will coffee suffice?" Tamara asked as she poured a cup for Libby.

"Its fine." Libby answered.

"What's wrong?" Tamara asked. Libby looked to make sure that Bobby wasn't listening before she started.

"I slept with Mike." Libby said.

"That's not so bad. You are married, after all. How was it?" Tamara pressed.

"It was great until this morning when I woke him up to tell him that we were going to school. He was half-asleep and said, 'Have a good day, Christine. I love you.'" Libby said.

"That is still not that bad. He was half-asleep." Tamara replied.

"Except, he thought I was his dead wife." Libby said.

"Did he say her name in the throes of it?" Tamara asked.

"No." Libby answered.

"I can't say that I have ever had to compete with a dead wife or even an ex-girlfriend, where Joey is concerned, but Mike was half-asleep. He probably doesn't even remember saying it." Tamara said.

"I shouldn't have ever slept with him." Libby said.

"Why not? Your human and you are married. You did nothing wrong, and neither did he." Tamara questioned.

"Except, he doesn't love me, and this is not a permanent thing." Libby said.

"Says who? Libby, your brother and I married so he had someone to take care of you while he was in the military. We had known each other for years, were friends even, but love came later. We had met in the group home and we both aged out at the same time. I had nowhere to go, and he had nowhere for you. We made a go of it." Tamara said.

"But…you always seemed to be crazy about one another." Libby said.

"It was an act for your benefit. Trust me, we are now, but back then we didn't want you to know that we were unhappy so that you would have a home. It was one of the few areas where Joey and I could agree." Tamara explained.

"So, what changed?" Libby asked.

"It was a slow process. I can't say that I woke up one morning, madly in love with Joey. I just realized one day; that I preferred being with him to anything else. I got pregnant with Andy. That sped things up. And before you ask, it was a night where we had both been drinking too much. A month later, I was telling him I was pregnant. Had it not been for that, I think we would have divorced. You were settling. Nothing holding us together. We agreed that we had to at least co-parent Andy, even if we didn't stay together. He was born. We fell in love with him, and somehow, fell in love with each other. Now, we both hate that we wasted so much time. It's a point of shame that we didn't love each other for so long. Sure, we were friends and wouldn't have hurt the other, but we understood each other's pasts. I plan on making the most of what we have now, and so does he." Tamara explained.

"I don't think that will happen for Mike and me. And if I did get pregnant, I'm not certain that he will be able to cope with being a dad again. The deaths of his kids have completely wrecked him." Libby said.

"Is there any chance of a pregnancy?" Tamara asked.

"I doubt it. We didn't use anything, and I haven't been on birth control for a while, but the doctors always said I would have to go through IVF and all that." Libby answered.

"They might be wrong, but if it was only a one-time thing, the chances aren't huge." Tamara said.

"It was a one-night thing, but definitely not a one-time thing." Libby said and then hid behind her coffee cup, while Tamara choked on her coffee.

"Do tell? Bear in mind, Abby hasn't learned the fine art of sleeping through the night, and Joey has been called out every night this week. I am going to live vicariously through you." Tamara asked.

"It was…amazing. Best that I've ever had. Matt and I never…and Oliver overcompensated. Mike was amazing, but it was wrong." Libby said.

"As I said before, you are married. There are worse things then having sex with a person you don't love. Just how many times? So, I can be jealous?" Tamara asked.

"You're terrible. Three times. What do I do if he wants a repeat performance?" Libby retorted.

"I think you need to tell him that he called you by Christine's name. He obviously loved her a lot, but I don't think he would want to hurt you. I don't think he would be so cruel. Now, my question; knowing how you feel about your body; did he have an adverse reaction to you? Obviously not so much, since he and you did that three times. Was alcohol involved?" Tamara continued.

"No. We were sober. And no, he didn't seem to mind my weight at all. In fact, I think he actually liked it." Libby admitted.

"Some guys like girls with curves." Tamara joked.

"His wife probably weighed a buck twenty. I am not his type, at all." Libby answered.

"Maybe he doesn't have a type, or maybe he is discovering your type. He is not Oliver and you have to get out of that mindset." Tamara said.

"I still don't know what to do if he wants to do it again?" Libby said.

"We go Saturday and get you a few things that he might like. Libby, there are worse things. Have a little bit of fun but be honest. Tell him. I think he was only half-asleep. Now, you need to go home and stop stressing about this. Saturday is a date. I'm making Joey take a day off with the kids." Tamara said.

"Wouldn't you rather stay home with your husband and kids?" Libby asked.

"I need some girl time and the kids need some dad time. He's been a bit busy and they are missing him. Besides, I am fixing to guilt you and Mike into babysitting once things settle. Even if only for a couple hours." Tamara said.

"Just remember, Joey hates sushi." Libby said as she set her coffee cup down in the sink.

"No sushi. I wanted to do with Joey what you did with Mike last night. So, I have ulterior motives for our girl day. Sunday afternoon good?" Tamara asked.

"I'll ask Mike, but I'm sure it will be." Libby said. She reached around and gave Tamara a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Now, go home; and be honest. Tell Mike what happened. I think, beneath all the bravado and sarcasm, he is a good guy. He is not Oliver. He entered into this for a defenseless little boy. That is not something Oliver would have done." Tamara said.

"No, it isn't." Libby agreed before gesturing for Bobby.

"Let me know about Sunday." Tamara said as Libby kissed her niece and nephew. Bobby had his jacket on and followed Libby out. Libby had no idea how she would face Mike, but she had to.


	13. Chapter 13

**Learning to Live Again**

Chapter 13

Mike could tell something was really bothering Libby. He hoped it wasn't that they had slept together. He had no regrets and he hoped that Libby felt the same. After Bobby was put to bed, Mike finally spoke up.

"You seem upset by something." Mike said as he scooted closer to Libby on the couch. He put an arm around her shoulders and smiled down at her. "Was it last night? I didn't hurt or scare you, did I? I don't regret it." Mike said.

"Not last night. This morning…do you remember me waking you up?" Libby asked.

"No. I thought you had, but I guess I was sleeping pretty well." Mike said.

"You called me Christine. Told me…or her, rather; to have a good day and that you loved me…or her." Libby said, even confusing herself.

"I see." Mike said. He was rubbing his face with his hand and Libby wasn't sure what to think.

"Look. I can't say that I understand, but maybe we've moved too fast. I don't regret last night either, but it might have been an error in judgement." Libby admitted.

"That's kind of the same thing. Look, things with Christine and I were not good, but I did love her. Probably a great deal more than she loved me. I won't apologize for that, but I will apologize for…saying that this morning. I can tell you that it won't ever happen again, but I can't make that promise, since it has happened now. She and I were married for a long time. While our marriage was flawed, we argued a lot, but the basis was that we didn't divorce because we still loved one another." Mike explained.

"If she had survived, would you have stayed married?" Libby asked.

"I would like to say so, but I don't know. One thing you will find out about me is that I am loyal. Sometimes, even stupidly so." Mike said. He reached over and squeezed Libby's hand and gave her a weak smile.

"How was that going to work when you and I divorced?" Libby asked.

"Well, before last night; I had it all figured out. It was like a business arrangement. But last night changed things for me. Question is, did it for you?" Mike asked.

"I suppose so, but just…my fiancée died, and my second fiancé jilted me two hours before the wedding because he didn't want to sleep with a size 20. You can't say that didn't bother you." Libby said.

"Before last night, I would have probably said it did, but it didn't bother me last night. In fact, I quite enjoyed it. Christine was always focused about her weight. I never minded if she gained a bit of weight, but she did. I also know, you have some health problems that contribute to it. Its not your fault." Mike said.

"I see." Libby answered. She really wasn't sure how to proceed.

"Libby, if you don't want to do this; I understand. This must be right for you too. You've sacrificed a lot so that I can adopt Bobby." Mike said.

"I get to adopt him too. It's just a very peculiar position." Libby said.

"It is. I can promise you though, I will treat you well. I would guess your ex fiancé was a piece of work?" Mike asked.

"Oliver? Yeah. He was not a nice person, but I didn't see it until I was jilted. Matt was nice though. He treated me well." Libby explained. Mike had wrapped an arm around her, and she snuggled in under his arm.

"Christine was basically a nice person. A bit shallow at times, but she loved the kids. As much as I would hate for them to be alone, I wouldn't have wanted them to die before her. She was so broken-hearted when I called from the Arctic." Mike admitted.

"You do have confirmation on their deaths? I know there have been people surface." Libby asked.

"Yeah. After I got back from the Med, after the famine, one of the detectives I had hired finally found their names in a database. Of course, there are remains, but I was able to obtain death certificates. In some way, it was a relief. It ended a nightmare. As long as I didn't know, I imagined the worst. Them being hungry, scared, sick or hurt. Once I had confirmation, those nightmares went away." Libby said.

"It can't have been easy, though. I can't imagine…" Libby said.

"It wasn't and I hope you never find out." Mike answered.

"I doubt I will. At my age, kids are quickly going off the table." Libby remarked and then realized how selfish it sounded.

"I don't know. After last night. We didn't use anything, and I can assume you aren't on birth control? You probably didn't figure you would be sleeping with me." Mike asked.

"No, I didn't. Do you want more kids? Besides, Bobby." Libby retorted.

"I do. But, like you; at my age, that is quickly going off the table. I always wanted a huge family." Mike said.

"But you and Christine only had three kids?" Libby asked.

"She didn't want a huge family. She wanted one boy and one girl. We had two girls before we had Lucas. I always felt bad for Hannah. She said I favored her, and maybe I did a little. One of us needed to dote on her." Mike remarked. Libby could hear the sadness in his voice.

"I'm sure that Hannah adored you. Just looking at the pictures of you and her prove that. We really didn't do anything to prevent a pregnancy last night. Do I need to go to the doctor?" Libby asked, partly to take his mind off Hannah, and to address an important issue.

"Do you intend on doing what we did last night again? If so, if you want to go and get put on something, I will understand, but I will also say, if you do want to have your own child, it might not be advisable. Its something we really need to discuss." Mike told her.

"This just got really heavy. Can we concentrate on getting Bobby adopted first? I won't go on anything, but the doctors have all warned me that having a natural pregnancy might not be easy. They've mentioned IVF and everything." Libby asked.

"I think that is a good idea. I do have some friends wanting to visit. Not this coming weekend, but the next. Is that okay with you?" Mike asked.

"Its fine. And Tamara is wanting us to go shopping Saturday. Just her and I. She also asked if we could babysit a few hours Sunday afternoon so she and Joey could have some time to themselves. He's been working a lot lately." Libby said.

"That sounds good. It'll be good for you to get out and I wouldn't mind watching Andy and Abby. Bobby really enjoys them." Mike remarked.

"He does seem to. Listen, I am exhausted. I didn't get much sleep last night. I really need some rest. I can sleep in my room tonight if you want me to, but I really have to sleep." Libby told him. She actually was hoping to sleep with Mike. She loved feeling his arms around her through the night. For the first time in years, she felt safe.

"I slept until almost ten. Let's go to bed." Mike said as he stood up and pulled Libby up.

"Can…I sleep with you? In your room, I mean?" Libby asked nervously.

"Of course. Go get ready while I lock up." Mike said before giving her a kiss on the forehead. He could be shockingly tender with her and Bobby and it was another thing Libby loved.

Libby put on a pair of comfortable pajamas, brushed her hair and teeth and walked into Mike's bedroom. She immediately noticed that he had put away all the pictures of Christine. His pictures of his kids were still sitting around, but they didn't bother Libby. Christine's pictures the night before had made Libby a bit nervous. She could only hope Mike was ready for this step.


	14. Chapter 14

**Learning to Live Again **

Chapter 14

The week had gone by peacefully. Adoption proceedings were ongoing, and a date had been set for a hearing to terminate Jerry's parental rights. Once that was done, the adoption could go on.

Libby had spent every night in Mike's room and had moved her clothes into his master closet. The sex was amazing, but more than that; the conversations and the quiet moments were even better. For the first time in years, Libby was happy. She knew she didn't love Mike and Mike didn't love her yet, but their relationship was on track. For what she didn't know, but it could be good.

She was looking forward to her day out with Tamara. There was shopping and lunch at their favorite sushi place. Mike had given her his debit card and while Libby would not be stupid with his money but didn't have to stress much if she bought a new shirt. However, Tamara had other things in mind.

The first lingerie store was a little racy for both Libby and Tamara, but they found what they both liked at the second store. Tamara selected a black nightie, but Libby had more trouble due to her size. After trying on three different gowns, Tamara found a pale green one that Libby liked.

"It fits as well as it is supposed to." Libby said from the dressing room. Tamara was waiting on her outside of the little cubicle.

"Let me see." Tamara ordered. She pushed the curtain back and wolf whistled.

"Really, Tam? Seriously?" Libby asked.

"You saw me in mine. This is nice. Really nice and sexy. I love that green on you." Tamara said.

"I do kind of like this one. Question is, will Mike?" Libby remarked.

"If he liked you in your flannel pajamas and fluffy robe, he'll love you in that. He is male. Presumably, he's been without any physical affection for years. Its not going to take a lot to tip him over the edge for some time." Tamara said.

"How is it you know so much?" Libby asked.

"Well, once Joey and I broke that ice; after we had Andy; we had a younger sister who loved to babysit her nephew. We got up to a lot during that time. We were making up for all the time where we didn't even sleep in the same bed. Then we had Abby and he was elected Sheriff and things got crazy." Tamara explained. Libby went back into the dressing room and changed back into her clothes.

"I wish I had known. I would have watched the kids more. How long has it been?" Libby asked.

"Abby is almost a year old. Do the math." Tamara supplied.

"Seriously? Why did you never say anything? I've seen how Joey is with you. He adores you." Libby questioned as she walked out of the dressing room.

"Maybe, but right now; in his first term when he's proving himself; the kids and I have to take a backseat. I can only hope it gets better." Tamara said. Libby could tell that it was really bothering Tamara. It made Libby want to box her brother's ears.

"Well, Mike and I can watch the kids whenever. He doesn't mind and Bobby really loves them. You just say the word. There might be a time we need you to watch Bobby." Libby answered.

"I really want him to spend more time with Andy and Abby. Abby cries anytime he tries to hold her, and Joey gets frustrated. Its like stranger danger. He was less than thrilled when I told him I was going to be out today, and he'd have to watch them. He still doesn't know about tomorrow. Not sure how I will handle that. Its almost like he doesn't want to spend time with us." Tamara remarked as they paid for their items and began walking through the mall.

"How about this? I will put Bobby up to asking you if the kids can come play tomorrow at church. Joey won't be able to refuse Bobby. Mike and I take them with us, and you get them when you're ready." Libby suggested.

"The only way it will backfire is if Joey goes into work. I just wish I could shut his damn phone off." Tamara said.

"I can't say that I am that experienced in all this, but shouldn't you just be upfront with Joey? He's never been shown how to be a husband and father. You might need to tell him what you expect of him. How about I buy you a thousand calorie coffee drink?" Libby said as they neared a coffee shop in the mall. They ordered their coffee and sat down to share a brownie.

"I just have to wonder…I shouldn't say anything to you. You are his sister after all." Tamara remarked as she picked at the brownie.

"Just say it." Libby said.

"I have to wonder if he is fooling around. He never leaves his phone around. Even takes it into the bathroom with him." Tamara supplied.

"Who do you think?" Libby asked.

"I have no idea. I guess I thought if I did something to interest him, he might stop it. I don't want to even confront him about it." Tamara explained.

"Hence the losing the weight and the lingerie. It also explains your new haircut." Libby remarked.

"Yeah, exactly. I can't even say for sure that he is cheating. He might just be busy. Listen, this shouldn't be your problem. You are just newly married and he's your brother. You and he have been a team forever." Tamara said. Libby reached over and squeezed her hand.

"And you've been a part of that team since I was fifteen. Twenty years. Whatever the circumstances behind your marriage to begin with, you built something. You handle Joey however you see fit and I will keep the kids. I will say, just remember; Joey has never had a decent example and I think if he didn't have you and the kids, he would be a mess. Its been you that has given us both stability and a home. I will stay out of it other than babysitting the kids, but if needed I will box his ears and tell him to get with it." Libby said.

"Thank you. We had better get home. This has been nice though. We should do it more often." Tamara said as they stood up with their bags and coffees.

"Definitely." Libby agreed. They walked to her car and began the drive home. She would drop Tamara off and then head to her new home. It felt odd to not be as close to Joey, Tamara and the kids, but she also loved her new home. Once they arrived, Libby walked in to give her niece and nephew a kiss and to get a read off her brother.

"Thank God, Tam. I need to go to work to finish paperwork. We're doing a search warrant tonight, so I won't be home all night probably." Joey said as he handed a very upset Abby to Tamara. Libby noticed the look on her sister-in-law's face and decided to step in.

"Be careful. I love you." Tamara said. She tried to lean forward to give Joey a kiss, but he turned around.

"Hey; Joey. Mike and I are wanting a little baby time before we decide to expand our family beyond Bobby. He's had kids but I haven't. So, tomorrow after church; we are taking Andy and Abby. I suggest you be home. Tamara went out of her way to buy something you'd enjoy, if you are still interested. You might try to remember you have a wife and two kids at home that love and need you. I don't know what's out there, but it isn't this. You won't ever find this again. Don't screw it away." Libby pleaded. Joey was at the front door but left before he said a word. At least he paused and listened.

"See? He just doesn't care anymore. He didn't even respond when I said I loved him." Tamara said.

"Just keep loving him. I don't know what else to say. I didn't mean to out you." Libby said.

"Its alright. You have more courage then me. He listens to you too. You might have gotten through, even though he left. I just hope he concentrates on his job tonight. Thanks for the day out, anyways. Enjoy that attentive husband." Tamara teased.

"I will but call if you need anything. Seriously, anything. Mike understands." Libby told her before giving her a kiss on the cheek and then giving Abby a kiss. "And remember, he loves you and them. He listened, didn't he?" Libby asked before she walked out. She could only pray that her brother and sister-in-law could work things out. She didn't have the energy to try to fix their marriage while her own marriage was still so new.

Libby drove home and walked in in time for dinner. She was looking forward to Bobby going to sleep but ended up cuddling on the couch with him and Mike. Finally, about ten, Mike carried Bobby into bed and tucked him in. While he was taking care of Bobby, Libby locked up, took a fast shower and put the pale green nightie on. As soon as Mike walked into their bedroom, he smiled.

"That is really nice. I love this color on you." Mike said before giving Libby a long kiss. As they kissed, she began unbuttoning his shirt. It was tossed away from them, and she helped him pull his t-shirt off. They were still kissing and moving toward the bed when Libby's cellphone rang.

"What in the world? It never rings this late." Libby said as she picked it up off the nightstand. The ID displayed Tamara's name. "I'd better answer. Joey was doing a search warrant tonight and Tamara would never call so late. I'm sorry." Libby apologized and Mike nodded before she answered.

_"Hey, is everything okay?" Libby asked and immediately realized Tamara was crying._

_ "No. Joey's sergeant just called. He was stabbed. The knife went in under the vest. They think it hit an artery and he was life-flighted to the hospital. The sergeant is sending his wife over to watch the kids. He isn't sure Joey would make it to the hospital." Tamara said. Libby had left her phone on speaker. Mike grabbed some clothes for Libby to put on and was throwing his own clothes back on. _

_ "Alright, we'll be at your house in just a bit. Don't try to drive yourself. I know you want to be at the hospital sooner, but don't chance it." Libby said and Mike nodded again. _

_ "But what about Bobby?" Tamara asked. They couldn't leave him with the sergeant's wife. _

_ "I'll handle Bobby. You just get ready to go." Mike said before leaving the room to wake Bobby up. _

_ "We'll be there soon. Just hang in there." Tamara said before hanging up. She threw the clothes on that Mike had found and met Mike in the hallway. He was carrying Bobby again and the little boy was very groggy looking._

"I am not even going to try and change him out of his pajamas, but could you grab that bag. It's got an outfit and shoes in it." Mike said. Libby grabbed the bag, her purse, cellphone and keys. They were out the door quickly and Mike secured Bobby and then took Libby's keys.

"I can drive." Libby said.

"You can, but you are just as upset as Tamara. I'll drive." Mike said as they got in the car and began the drive. As soon as they pulled in, Tamara was in the backseat.

"He made it to the hospital. They've stabilized him and he's in surgery. They said that he's lost a lot of blood, but his vitals are okay." Tamara explained. Her voice was still tear filled, but she was thinking clearly.

"He's tough. Just hang in there." Libby said as she leaned back and squeezed Tamara's knee.

"He called and we argued. It was bad. Really bad. He must have been distracted." Tamara supplied.

"Tam, don't think about that now. Let's just get there. Everything else can be fixed and dealt with." Libby said. Mike gave her a nod. She wasn't sure what speed he was going, but it was fast.

"Tamara, if you don't care; could you put Bobby's shoes on for him? They're in the bag." Mike asked. He was trying to take her mind off Joey and Tamara complied. Bobby grumbled but helped Tamara.

In no time, they were at the hospital and a deputy escorted them to a private waiting room. It seemed to take forever, but a surgeon finally walked in and sat down across from Tamara and Libby.

"First of all, he is alright. He lost a lot of blood, his spleen and has a lacerated liver. He is conscious and alert, but in incredible pain. He has asked for you. As soon as he has seen you, I am going to sedate him. The next twenty-four hours are critical." The surgeon explained and Tamara nodded in understanding.

"Can I stay with him after he's gone to sleep?" Tamara asked.

"Yes. He is not in ICU, but we are monitoring him closely." The surgeon answered as they stood up.

"Bobby and I will stay here. You girls go on." Mike told them. Bobby had cuddled into his side and was almost asleep again. Tamara and Libby followed a nurse into a hospital room. Joey was on the bed, with all kinds of wires and monitors hooked up. At first, Libby thought he had fallen asleep until they touched his hands.

"Hey…oh!" Joey said in obvious pain.

"Joey, just rest. We're here. Tamara isn't going anywhere. Mike and I will help with the kids." Libby said.

"That's right. I'm not going anywhere. You won't be rid of me so easy." Tamara said before leaning over and kissing Joey's temple.

"I'm…sorry about what I said. I shouldn't have…I love you so much." Joey said.

"I love you too. The nurse is wanting to give you a shot to help you sleep. Let's let her." Tamara said. She gave Joey a kiss and then gestured at the nurse. Within just a few moments, Joey was sound asleep.

"What was the fight about, if I can ask?" Libby asked.

"He…confirmed that he had been cheating. I don't even know who. It all got out of hand." Tamara said.

"I can't speak from experience but prove to him that you are here and that you will take care of him. That you love him. Whoever this other person is, won't give him that. Now, how about Mike and I go home and rescue the sergeant's wife. We'll stay at your house and come up with a game plan tomorrow. By then, Joey will be better, and you can think more clearly. Unless, of course; you want me to stay?" Libby asked.

"I do, but I understand. Its for the best." Tamara said. She hadn't let go of Joey's hand and was playing with his wedding band.

"Alright. Tamara, just focus on Joey. Not the other stuff. You are his wife. Its all up to you." Libby said before kissing Joey's forehead. She went around the bed and gave Tamara a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you. Love you." Tamara said.

"Love you too." Libby answered. It had been an exhausting day but hopefully Joey would get better and he and Tamara could repair their marriage while Mike and Libby built their marriage.


	15. Chapter 15

**Learning to Live Again**

Chapter 15

Joey made it through the night and when he woke up mid-morning, asked to see his kids. Mike and Libby got the three kids ready, packed a bag for Tamara and one for Joey. Mike had already spoken up and said he would babysit Andy and Abby so that Libby didn't miss a school day.

Joey was sitting up in the bed when they got there. He looked pale and groggy, but genuinely happy to see his kids and he didn't seem to mind Tamara fussing over him. Mike carefully lowered Andy down on the hospital bed next to Joey and warned him of the various tubes and wires that were all over.

"Do you have an owie, Daddy?" Andy asked before giving Joey a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Kind of. My belly got hurt last night." Joey explained. He was guarding his stomach with one hand and supporting Andy with the other.

"Have Mommy give it a kiss. I skinned my elbow last week and she kissed it. Now, its all better! See?" Andy said as he showed his elbow to Joey. It was an adorable scene and Joey smiled at Andy.

"I see that. It looks like it really hurt. Mommy has been here all night, taking care of me. She's done just fine." Joey assured the little boy.

"Joey, we brought you a few things and brought Tamara a bag. Mike will watch the kids while I am at school." Libby explained to her brother as she rubbed his arm. Tamara had gone into the bathroom to freshen up and Mike was holding Abby. As always, Bobby was being perfectly behaved, sitting in one of the chairs.

"Thank you both. I really appreciate it. Of course, Tamara could go home, but she wants to sit tight. Probably to monitor my visitors more than anything." Joey said. He had cuddled Andy close and the little boy was acting like he might fall asleep laying next to his father.

"Joey, this is between you and Tamara. I just want you to realize that you and Tamara have been together for a long time. If she can get past this, let her and work with her. She was devastated last night when she called me, and once we found out that you would be alright, all she wanted was to be with you. Whoever this other woman is, would she do that?" Libby asked.

"No, she wouldn't." Joey admitted as he snuggled his son close.

"So, what's the draw?" Libby asked.

"The thing is, I don't even know anymore. Tam told me to figure it out, but I don't have an answer. I did break it off with…the other woman last night. Before I even called Tamara. I just am not sure there is a go back now." Joey admitted quietly. What he didn't realize was that Tamara had come out of the bathroom and was standing on the other side of Mike.

"I'm here, aren't I? I'd like an answer, but it isn't a deal breaker. All I want is for you to never do it again. You breaking it off means a lot. I understand your job requires a lot, and I am fine with calls and search warrants, but you being gone every single night is bad enough. I have to wonder how many times it was calls and such or if it was her. Joey, you have somethings to figure out, but the kids and I will be here while you do. You won't be rid of us so easy." Tamara said and then leaned down and gave Joey a kiss on the forehead. Mike and Libby exchanged a look but felt like they were intruding on a very private conversation.

"Have they given any indication of a release date?" Libby asked.

"Possible Tuesday or Wednesday. They have to monitor for infection. Sorry that you all are having to watch the kids. I hate that it's causing a problem for you." Tamara said.

"Its not a problem. I don't have work and I don't mind watching them during the day. At night, I'll have Libby and Bobby to help." Mike spoke up.

"I'll help but I can't skip school." Bobby said, very seriously. Everyone laughed at him. Joey ended up groaning from pain.

"I'll just be glad to get home. I'm trying to talk my doctor in letting me go earlier." Joey admitted.

"That is not a good idea. I've been stabbed about where you were. You think you are doing good but then you stretch wrong or breathe wrong. Give yourself time to heal. The kids are taken care of. I had to recover from my stabbing on a Navy destroyer. You're lucky to be able to do it while here and then at home, surrounded by people who care about you." Mike told Joey as he bounced Abby up and down.

"He's right. Just relax." Tamara said. She had sat down on the bed and patted Joey's knee. It was hard to believe that just twenty-four hours before, she was learning of his affair. Tamara was hurt and upset but working through things. Her primary concern was Joey and that her kids were being cared for.

They stayed a few more hours until Joey got tired. He had held Abby for awhile and Andy had napped next to him a lot of the time. The nurse needed to changed Joey's bandage and it was a good time for them to leave. As they got the kids settled into Tamara's SUV, Libby realized that Mike might be curious as to what was going on between Joey and Tamara.

"Did you figure out what Joey and Tamara were referring to?" Libby asked. She had settled into the front seat and put her seatbelt on while Mike got in the driver's seat. The boys were watching a cartoon on Mike's iPad and Abby was putting herself back to sleep.

"Yeah, I got the jest of it. It shocked me, but its one of those things. A lot of couples go through it, its just a matter of getting through it." Mike said.

"I hope they can. You sound like you are speaking from experience, but I don't imagine you cheating." Libby remarked.

"I didn't. Christine did. We didn't ever recover from it, but we also had a reminder of it. No real chance to heal." Mike explained.

"Can I ask?" Libby asked.

"Hannah. I wasn't her biological father. By the time I found out, I had already bonded with her. It really hurt. A lot. But Hannah needed a father and I loved her. Christine was a little aloof with her. I know she loved her too, but Hannah was the visual reminder and Christine didn't handle that well. To me, she was just an innocent little girl." Mike explained.

"You must have healed something in your marriage because Lucas was two years younger, right?" Libby asked.

"We did, but it was not something we could ever fully get away from. When we found out she was a girl, I didn't know she wasn't mine and Christine wanted to have an abortion. I'm Catholic and didn't want that. Then she wanted to give her up for adoption. I didn't understand it until a month after she was born. One of the newborn tests showed that she had a different blood type then me, and Christine had to fess up." Mike admitted. Libby could tell it was causing him a lot of pain.

"So, how do you think they will get through this?" Libby asked, changing the subject.

"Time. Rebuilding the trust. Once he recovers, we might give them a long weekend somewhere. Watch the kids for them when needed. He is going to have to spoil her too." Mike said.

"How so?" Libby questioned.

"It doesn't have to be fancy. Just more help with the kids, cook supper; maybe. I don't really know. Things got reversed with Christine. It will be a confusing time for him. I suspect that she has always supported him in his career?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. They aged out of the group home at the same time. He was joining the Army and wanted me out of there as soon as possible. At the time, I thought they loved each other and had a normal marriage. I only, very recently found out that it was…kind of a sham. Eventually, things happened. They had Andy and fell in love. Up until then, she worked some mediocre secretarial jobs. Worked a bit at the bank while she was pregnant with Andy, but once he was born, she wanted to stay home with him and later Abby until they started school." Libby explained.

"Does she have any family?" Mike asked.

"No. She doesn't talk a lot about it, but I do know that she was left at a hospital when she was a baby. Like us, she was in foster homes and then the same group home we were in. Joey has always taken care of me seriously, and him, Tamara and I have always just been a team. I really hope they work this all out." Libby commented.

"I bet so. They seem to still really love one another. That will help more than anything else. And as cruel as this sounds, his injury will force him to stay home and to depend on Tamara. I don't think he will be able to depend on the other woman, listening to him talk." Mike said.

"I don't know anything about her so I can't say. I am curious about her, but I won't ask any questions. Its really not my business." Libby told him.

"True. I just hope she is someone that he can distance himself from completely." Mike remarked. Something about the way he said it made Libby wonder if Christine hadn't distanced herself from her lover.

"Did Christine?" Libby asked.

"No. It was a co-worker. We lived in Florida at the time. It wasn't until we were sent to Norfolk that she cut things off. I think after she gave birth to Hannah; she stopped sleeping with him but continued communicating. Hannah was about two, and she wanted to leave her with him. My name was on her birth certificate, so I pushed the issue. Legally, Hannah was my child." Mike explained.

"I think I would have been really upset. I can't imagine wanting to leave a child." Libby remarked.

"I am not certain Christine ever really bonded with Hannah. I would like to think she loved her, and I hope that as Hannah died; Christine comforted her if she didn't die first, but I don't know." Mike said.

"That is so sad. I hate that I am dredging all this up with the business between Joey and Tamara." Libby said. She reached over and squeezed Mike's hand that was sitting on the console.

"Its okay. I guess I am just really missing Hannah. Her birthday is coming up." Mike said.

"How old would she be?" Libby asked.

"Sixteen. Kate's sixteenth birthday hit me hard too. I think not having a firm confirmation of Hannah's death bothers me still." Mike admitted.

"Is there any chance?" Libby asked.

"Doubtful. She was only eight." Mike said.

"I am truly sorry. Do you want to do anything for her birthday? Something special?" Libby asked.

"No. I've made a point to not celebrate their birthdays the last eight years. I don't eat cake that day or buy them a present. Honestly, I've stayed to myself, if I wasn't deployed. Of course, with you and Bobby, I won't be able to do that." Mike said. It was then that it dawned on Libby; Bobby was eight years old. Would being around another eight-year-old bother Mike?

"Do you want me to take him somewhere that day?" Libby asked quietly.

"I don't know, honestly. I've never given it much thought. Every year before, I've had nightmares about her…anyway, I don't know." Mike said and Libby squeezed his hand again.

"I'll help in whatever way I can. I don't understand anything you are going through, but I will help if I can." Libby said.

"Thank you. The offer means a lot, but the reality is, no one can. That is why Tom and Sasha are wanting to visit this coming weekend. Its Saturday and Tom always likes to keep an eye on me on Hannah's birthday. He does on Kate and Lucas' too, but it doesn't hit me so hard. Probably all the unknowns with her." Mike said.

"Well, despite the biology and lack of a DNA connection, it is obvious that you loved her deeply and that makes it perfectly acceptable. You are a good man, even if you try to act like an ass." Libby teased him to lighten up the very heavy mood. Mike just grinned at her but didn't say a word. He was obviously thinking about his lost daughter. Libby was wondering about how to look for someone who might have lived through the Red Flu but had been a small child at the time. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Learning to Live Again**

Chapter 16

Joey was released on Tuesday. He was weak and would be off work for at least six weeks. Mike had stayed home with Bobby while Libby and Tamara got Joey and the kids settled back in. Tamara had taken the kids upstairs to go to bed, giving Libby a chance to talk to her brother about trying to find Hannah.

"So, do you have any connections within Family Services?" Libby asked as she adjusted the pillow under Joey's back.

"I work primarily with Katherine. I do have another connection, but I won't be talking to her, if you get my drift." Joey said. Libby immediately tumbled to what he was saying.

"Mike never got confirmation of his younger daughter's death. She was…not really his, but he raised her and legally she was. He really misses her, and her sixteenth birthday is coming up on Saturday. He told me that his wife…first wife, Christine had wanted to leave Hannah in Florida with her biological father when she was about two. Mike refused. Is it possible that…I don't know really what I want to say." Libby started.

"You want to try to find her. Since there is not a biological connection, if they ran her DNA, Mike would not come up. You want me to use my connections to see if she is in the foster care system somewhere." Joey completed.

"Yeah, pretty much. I did look in her baby book yesterday. Here is a photo of her when she was about eight. And…in Mike's documents, I found the other man's name. I took a copy of it and put the original back. Could you help me?" Libby asked.

"Did a mother who wanted to leave a young child with a man that the child didn't know make a baby book? That's always been Tamara's thing with our kids. I know where they are, but I don't know if I have ever even opened them." Joey asked back.

"From what Mike has told me, she never fully bonded with Hannah and to answer your question, the entries in the book are all in Mike's handwriting. The other two books have a woman's handwriting, so I suspect that Mike didn't want Hannah to feel left out as she got older, and so he made her's. It doesn't have the elaborate cut-outs either. Just notes about what Hannah was doing at different stages, rolling over, grasping toys, saying words, and that type of thing. There is even a page in notebook paper." Libby explained.

"So, it sounds like his first wife was a crappy mother." Joey said.

"Mike has the allusion that Christine loved Hannah. I'm not so sure of that, but he admits there were issues." Libby confirmed.

"Alright, I understand what you are wanting to do, and I will help you, but what do you do if the girl is dead? Or settled with her biological father? Legally, yes, Mike would have a claim, but it wouldn't stand in court because all this…uh, Max? All he would have to do is say that Mike withheld Hannah from him, and he wants her. Can Mike afford to lose her a second time? And what if Hannah doesn't want anything to do with Mike for lying to her?" Joey questioned.

"I didn't think of that. So, do you have a way of at least trying to find her?" Libby asked.

"I have a way, but I have to talk to Tamara first. I will not contact Kelly without her knowledge. If I do, and she doesn't know what I am doing, it could tank my marriage. I cannot lose Tamara now." Joey said.

"I don't want to put you in that position." Libby said.

"Well, I have to pay for my mistakes. Kelly works in the next county over and I can't ask Katherine to do this. Kelly may not, and if she won't, I will see if there is another way. It might not happen by Saturday though." Joey warned.

"You're the best. I love you." Libby said as she kissed Joey's cheek.

"I love you too. Now, I have a question for you. What the hell are you doing? I thought this marriage was just a sham. You and Mike seem very close. Like a couple who are madly in love with one another." Joey asked.

"I don't love him, and he doesn't love me." Libby argued.

"You're sleeping with him; aren't you? Libby, please…be careful. This could lead to heartbreak. What if you get Bobby adopted and Mike divorces you?" Joey asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there. Besides, Tamara finally told me about how you two started out, and it works well, even now. It turned out well, yes?" Libby reminded him.

"Six months ago, I started an affair with a woman who likes having sex with as many powerful men as possible. I love Tamara with all my heart, but there is something wrong at the base of our marriage. I wouldn't have done what I did if there wasn't. I don't know what it is, but I don't want that for you and Mike. Just be careful." Joey said.

"So, if you love Tamara so much, why did you do it? Was it for…attention? Love? Sex?" Libby asked. She knew she was treading on thin ice with Joey and the last thing she wanted was to upset her still very fragile brother.

"Attention and sex. Abby was still very small. Not sleeping through the night. Tamara hadn't lost weight and was breast feeding. Weird acne in weird places, stretch marks, a jiggly stomach. Honestly, at that point, Tamara repulsed me. It wasn't all physical either, because she was busy with two kids under three years old. The sheriff's wife is expected to be on committees and such. She was busy. We would fall into bed after midnight and sex was the last thing she wanted. So, I met Kelly at a training and slept with her. She could wear the tight skirts and half the time, I wondered if the buttons on her blouses wouldn't pop. She didn't have kids and so we didn't have responsibilities when I was with her. Tamara thought I was at work, and work thought I was at home." Joey explained.

"Does Tamara know all this?" Libby asked.

"Yeah, we've talked a lot. It wasn't easy telling my wife that I was repulsed by her." Joey answered.

"So, what changed?" Libby asked.

"I realized when you and Tamara questioned where I was going, I had to end it. I would lose my wife, my kids, and quite possibly the only other relative I have. Losing all that wasn't worth some cheap sex. Now, I just have to get Tamara over this somehow." Joey said.

"If you don't want to do this for me, I understand. It might be better if you don't contact her." Libby told him. She was sitting next to Joey on the couch.

"I'll figure something out. I might be able to reach out to Katherine." Joey said.

"How did Kelly take it?" Libby asked.

"Kelly is very shallow. I think the only reason she is a social worker is for power over people's lives." Joey answered, in such a way that he didn't answer her question.

"Will this hurt you professionally?" Libby asked.

"I don't know. Tamara isn't going to go public. She's too embarrassed. Once I run again for sheriff, we'll see if it comes out. I was careful and no one knew. Not even from the office. We will just have to wait and see. I am not the first politician who has had an extra-marital affair. I just can't continue it with Kelly, and I can't ever do it again. Tamara already told me if I did, she would ruin me and take the kids where I couldn't ever see them." Joey said.

"Despite her saying that, she really does love you. Just wants to hold you accountable and she knows that you love those kids." Libby told him.

"Maybe. So, I will do some checking and then if need be, I will either speak with Katherine or Kelly. Just be ready though, because it maybe another heartbreak. Don't think Mike can handle anything else." Joey warned.

"I really do appreciate this. Do you need anything else? You have her full name, date of birth, social security number and her biological father's name on that paper." Libby asked.

"He was from Florida, or at least lived here?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, Mayport area." Libby said.

"Okay. I have my work laptop here and already told Tamara I have to do some work. I'll do some initial checks and go from there. Maybe loop my sergeant in, so if any footwork needs to be done, I have someone. I think he has a connection with the Florida State Patrol too. That might help." Joey said. He was moving around to reach his laptop bag, which was on the armchair. Libby got it, pulled the laptop, mouse and cord out and set it all up on Joey's lap.

"Thank you so much. I do love you." Libby said before giving another kiss on the cheek. Joey had always been her best friend, advocate and biggest cheerleader, until Mike came along. All she wanted was to help him and Tamara.

"I love you too. I'll text if I find anything. Thank you for all the help with the kids. It gave Tamara and I a lot of time to talk." Joey said.

"Well, let me know if you need me to watch them so you and Tamara can have more time." Libby told him firmly.

"Will do. Just be careful. I don't want you hurt with this deal with Mike. Either with finding his daughter or the whole marriage." Joey said.

"I will be. He really is a good guy. Just let me know if you all need anything." Libby said as she squeezed Joey's hand and grabbed her purse.

"Just take care of yourself. I'll shoot you a text. Let me know that you got home okay. I can't watch you walk in from my kitchen window anymore. You live five miles away, entirely too far." Joey said.

"A little distance does everyone some good. Give Tamara and the babies my love. Don't overdo." Libby said before walking out of the house and to her car.

She got home and hung out with Mike and Bobby on the couch. They watched movies until Bobby's bedtime. Mike had some work to do in his office, so after Bobby was tucked in, Libby went in for a relaxing bath while Mike worked.

As she was reading a book, her phone dinged and Libby carefully checked it, so not to drop it in the water. It was from Joey. Libby made sure Mike was nowhere close and opened the text.

_"I found her. She's in a group home in Tampa. I don't know how she got there. Bob is working with some contacts to get her here. With a little luck, we will pick her up Friday night at the airport. She can stay with us Friday night. I'll see about Tamara going." Joey's text read._

_ "SO FAST! Is she okay? Will they release her like that so easily?" Libby texted._

_ "I spoke with the supervisor. They will. They gave me the basics of Hannah's story. Its sad but they say she is a really sweet girl. They are happy she is getting a home…I'm assuming you are ready for a teenage girl?" Joey asked._

_ "We will make it all work. Just let me know what needs to be done. I have some money if her flight needs paid for. Mike takes care of EVERYTHING!" Libby texted._

_ "I'll let you know. Just hope you can keep a secret." Joey said._

_ "I hope you didn't have to utilize Kelly?" Libby asked._

_ "No, thankfully. I'm getting ready for bed. Tamara offered to give me a sponge bath. Not sure how to even respond to that." Joey texted._

_ "Let her take care of you. She is proving her worth to you. Let her." Libby answered._

_ "I'll talk to you in the morning when I know more. I am tired and I know Tamara is wanting to sleep in an actual bed. Have a good night. Love you." Joey texted back._

_ "Love you too. Get some rest and take care of that wife of yours." Libby typed back. _

Libby got out of the bath, dried off and got dressed in comfortable pajamas. She was fortunate in that Mike didn't expectfancy lingerie every night. He was simple and encouraged the same from her. She read until he came in and got ready for bed. As soon as he laid down, she laid her head down on his chest, her new favorite way to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Learning to Live Again**

Chapter 17

Libby hated lying to Mike all week, especially as he become increasingly depressed as the week went by. He was dreading Hannah's birthday, not knowing he would finally be reunited with her.

Joey had actually spoken with Hannah on Thursday and explained her new situation. She was thrilled. She knew Mike was not her biological father, but didn't seem to mind; telling Joey that he was the only person who had ever loved her.

The plan was, a caseworker from Florida would fly with her to a nearby city, see that she was reunited with Joey's sergeant, Bob and his wife and they would bring Hannah to spend the night at Joey and Tamara's. Then they would bring her out Saturday morning first thing.

Tom and Sasha arrived Friday afternoon and Mike settled them in another guest room he had on the other side of the house, thankfully. Libby liked the other couple and could tell they adored Mike. Bobby had made Mike a book in class, full of pictures and little notes.

Mike and Tom grilled steaks out on the patio, giving Libby a chance to visit with Sasha. She could tell they were polar opposites, but Sasha was very warm and friendly with her, telling her she was glad Mike had found someone. She apparently didn't know the reasons for their marriage.

"So, Tom told me you were a third-grade teacher. What a challenge. Not sure I could do it." Sasha said as she mixed a salad.

"It is a challenge, but I love it. This is my tenth year, teaching. Mike told me you were in the Navy with him, but in Intelligence? I guess I am not very familiar with you would do and I apologize for that." Libby said.

"Its alright. It isn't very publicized, and it is hard to explain. One day was never the same as the next." Sasha explained.

"Well, in that one small way; its like teaching." Libby told her with a smile.

"I was shocked when Tom told me Mike had gotten married. It was so sudden and surprising, but we are happy for you all. And Bobby is a sweetheart. He sure adores you and Mike." Sasha remarked.

"We are still working on the adoption. It's a process." Libby said.

"I bet so. Will you and Mike have kids?" Sasha asked.

"No idea. Maybe. We'll just have to see what happens." Libby said, not committing. She didn't know what would happen, but she and Mike were certainly not doing anything to prevent a pregnancy, and they were doing it a lot.

"I hope Mike can finally find some happiness. I never knew Christine, but from what Tom has said, she was a piece of work." Sasha remarked.

"That's what I've been led to believe, but Mike seems to still really love her, so I don't say a lot." Libby told her.

"Tom said that Christine was never happy no matter what Mike did. She would want him home, so he tried for a home port, and then she was upset that he was home so much and not making as much money. And she treated Hannah horribly. From what I understand, Mike was always worried when he was deployed." Sasha explained.

"Mike has alluded the same thing to me." Libby agreed.

"I'm not a mother, so I guess I don't understand." Sasha said.

"Me either, but Mike seems to have really loved Hannah." Libby remarked.

"He does. Tom was worried about him, even with you and Bobby here. He makes a point to come down here on all the kid's birthdays. Maybe that'll get better for Mike. He'll still grieve, of course; but he will have something to keep him going. After he retired, we were afraid that he would withdraw from the world, but he seems to have really set up a life here. Its good for him." Sasha said.

"He seems to like to have people to belong with. I don't have a lot of family, but he mixes well with my brother, sister-in-law and their kids. While my brother was in the hospital, we took care of their kids." Libby said as the men came back in with Bobby trailing behind them. Mike smiled, but there was some sadness in his eyes. Within twenty-four hours, it would get better.

"Steaks are done." Mike said as he sat the plate on the table. Bobby was eyeing it, hungrily.

"Potato salad and green salad is done too, and here's the bread." Libby said as she handed Mike the bread basket. She and Sasha carried the salads. The table was already set and Tom poured the drinks. Red wine for the adults and a glass of milk for Bobby.

They kept the conversation pretty light over supper and afterwards. Bobby seemed to have sensed Mike's mood and was staying close to him. He cuddled close to him on the couch and Mike put him to bed. He spent longer than normal with him. Libby made sure Tom and Sasha were settled, locked up, and then went to check on Mike. Bobby was sound asleep, but Mike was sitting next to him on the bed with an arm around him and was staring into space.

"Mike, Tom and Sasha are settled, house is locked up. Why don't you come to bed?" Libby suggested.

"Yeah, I should. Tomorrow will be exhausting. It always is." Mike said as he gently laid Bobby down, kissed the top of his head, covered him, shut the bedside lamp off and followed Libby out.

They got ready for bed, and normally Libby would have laid her head on Mike's chest, but he was entirely too restless. He tossed and turned. Joey had texted that Hannah was at their house and that she was excited for the next day. Part of Libby wanted to wake Mike up and tell him that his long-lost daughter was five miles away, but he would get out of bed, drive to town, and wake the young girl up.

The next morning, Libby purposely got up early and started a big breakfast. Mike was in a sour mood and Bobby stayed inside, helping her mix pancake batter and turn bacon and sausage. Tom and Sasha were both milling around when Libby heard Joey and Tamara's SUV pull in. She knew Mike was in the barn, and asked Sasha to watch the pancakes. Libby walked outside, made eye contact with her brother and then walked to the barn. Mike was patting down a young foal that had been born a week or so before.

"He's coming along well. He's a beauty." Libby said. She was nervous.

"Yeah. I was thinking he'd make a good horse for Bobby. He has some growing to do, but they can grow together." Mike said. He gave the foal another pat down and looked over at Libby.

"I agree. So…you maybe mad at me after I tell you this, but I got curious about Hannah…Mike, to cut a long story short, Joey found her in Florida. She was in a group home in Florida. I don't know a lot of details, but she just got here. Joey and Tamara brought her out." Libby explained. She was standing close enough to put both hands on Mike's waist and watched the emotions on his face play out. First disbelief, then shock, and then fear.

"Does she know…that I'm not her dad?" Mike asked.

"From what I know, yes; but she is thrilled to be reunited with you. She told Joey that you were the only person to ever love her." Libby told him. She was not sure what Mike would do. He could be really mad at her for looking or for not telling him. Instead, he pulled her closer and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you. We'll talk about this in a minute. I want to see Hannah." Mike said before grabbing her hand and leading her outside. Standing next to Joey, was a short, brunette girl. She had a beautiful smile and as soon as she saw Mike, she ran for him and jumped into his arms.

"Its really you! I thought maybe they were lying to me." Hannah said, sobbing into Mike's chest. Libby was pretty sure, she noticed some tears streaking down Mike's face, into Hannah's long, brown hair.

"Mike; I am going to go inside and explain all this. Breakfast is about ready." Libby said, touching Mike's shoulder as she passed. She and Joey walked up to the house and let themselves back in. Tamara had already taken the kids in and was getting breakfast dished up. Libby looked and smiled at Mike and Hannah talking in the yard.

"Your sister-in-law explained everything. What an amazing thing to do. I'm sure Mike is thrilled." Sasha said.

"I think so. Bobby, are you okay?" Libby asked, having noticed how upset the little boy seemed.

"Does it mean that I'll have to go back to my dad? I don't want to! I love you and Mike." Bobby questioned as the tears overflowed.

"Bobby, your dad is in jail and not getting out anytime soon. Libby and Mike are working on adopting you. I don't think they'll go back on that anytime soon." Joey explained to the little boy. He was crying into Libby's stomach and she was rubbing his back.

"That's right. This is all new, but we love you too. We'll make it all work, I promise." Libby promised.

"Are you sure?" Bobby asked as he pulled away from her. His face was tear-streaked and he was scared.

"I am positive. Now, let's sit down for breakfast. Mike and Hannah will be in soon. Don't you worry!" Libby said as she tapped Bobby's nose. She could only hope that Hannah being there didn't change things too much for Bobby.


	18. Chapter 18

**Learning to Live Again**

Chapter 18

Mike had been stunned to have Hannah back again. He still hadn't heard her full story but needed to get her back inside. He knew the others needed to hear it and Hannah had told him she was really hungry and begged him not to be upset at Libby, not that he could be. He was too astonished and happy to be mad.

They all sat down at breakfast, with the little kids sitting in the living room, eating at the coffee table. Mike could tell that Bobby was suspicious of Hannah, but he would deal with that later. He needed to know how Hannah ended up in Florida and all the other details.

"When we had to leave the safe zone, Mom decided to go to Florida. I didn't know why at that point. By the time we got to Tampa where Max…my biological dad lived; Kate was getting sick. She begged Mom to leave her somewhere, so we didn't get sick. Mom dropped me off with a note at this guy, Max's house. He didn't want me either. He was getting sick and left me at a police station. Somehow, the police found out that Mom, Kate and he had all died. Where they screwed up was telling them that my last name was his. If they hadn't and used my actual last name, you would have found me sooner. No one believed me when I said it wasn't my last name. They took my DNA and everything, and nothing ever showed up and it wasn't like I had my birth certificate to prove my story." Hannah explained between bites of food. It was a heart-breaking story.

"So, you know that I was not your biological father?" Mike asked.

"I always knew. From the time I was little. Mom always…it doesn't matter." Hannah said, as if she was shaking off a bad memory.

"Hannah, it probably won't hurt to tell everything. We're all adults here and have heard some pretty bad stuff." Joey encouraged.

"When you were deployed, she was a lot meaner. Would tell me the only reason she kept me around was if she didn't, you would divorce her and take your paycheck with her. I didn't really understand it all, because I was only eight when everything happened. She told me a lot that she hadn't wanted me, but you wouldn't let her have an abortion." Hannah said.

"Was she ever physically abusive?" Tom asked. Mike and Tom were the only two besides Hannah that had known Christine, and they were completely shocked.

"I guess compared to some of the other stories I heard at the group home, she wasn't so bad. She gave more spankings then Kate or Lucas got and when she did, it seemed to be a lot harder. Kate tried to help me, but I think she was a little scared of Mom. There were lots of times that I would be sent to bed with no supper. The only problem was that I hadn't had any lunch or breakfast because Mom was mad at me for something. Kate got in trouble because she made me a peanut butter sandwich. Mom slapped her really hard. You were gone so you didn't see it, but she had a cut on her lip that scarred. It was from Mom's ring. When you got home, Mom told you that Kate had fallen and hit her mouth on a rock. Kate didn't want to tell you any different because if she did, Mom would be mad at her again." Hannah continued. She was completely matter of fact and that in itself was hard to hear.

"Jesus." Tamara remarked as she bounced Abby up and down on her lap.

"But compared to some of those other stories, it wasn't so bad! I had food most of the time, and a place to live. And when Dad was home, things were really good." Hannah argued softly.

"You shouldn't have ever been in those circumstances though, sweetie." Mike said.

"I'm not now though and the group home wasn't bad. It got a little rough during the famine, but it hasn't been bad at all. Will I be living here?" Hannah asked, looking around the house. Mike and Libby exchanged a look and Libby nodded at him.

"Yeah. Did Joey or Tamara explain about Bobby?" Mike asked.

"Yeah! It'll be fun." Hannah said happily.

"Mike, I totally agree, but make sure that Bobby knows that he still has a place here. He's a little confused and afraid that he'll have to go back to his dad." Libby said softly. Mike nodded in understanding and gave her a smile.

"I don't want to cause any problems with him." Hannah said as she munched on a piece of bacon.

"Bobby came out of a tough situation too, and honestly hasn't been with us for very long, but he is very attached to Mike and I." Libby told her.

"Libby, I did notice, Hannah only has two changes of clothes, and a pair of pajamas in that bag. Maybe tomorrow, if Joey is feeling up to watching the kids; we can take her shopping?" Tamara suggested.

"I don't want to cause too many problems. I can get by with two outfits." Hannah said.

"Mike, I have a file folder for you from the group home. Has shot records, medical stuff, school transcripts and such in it." Joey said.

"I kept up in school and was on the Honor Roll last semester." Hannah filled in.

"Good. I'm proud of you, honey." Mike said as he took a drink of his coffee. He was thrilled to have Hannah back, but he was also watching Bobby in the adjoining room. The young boy was becoming more and more tense.

"Thanks, Dad. Is Bobby alright?" Hannah asked, gesturing at Bobby.

"I'm going to take him in and talk to him. You eat up." Mike said as he stood up. Libby gave him a look and he nodded. He gently guided Bobby into his bedroom and sat him down on the bed.

"Am I in trouble?" Bobby asked Mike. His eyes were filled with tears and Mike sat down next to him.

"Not at all. I only wanted to let you know that this is your home now. You won't be going anywhere. Libby and I are still working on adopting you and that won't change with Hannah here." Mike told him firmly.

"But I heard her say that she was on the Honor Roll and everything. She's smart and I am not." Bobby said.

"I don't love her or you because of being on the Honor Roll or not. I love you both because I love you. I don't need a reason. Bobby, I know that being loved is a new thing for you, but you do not have to worry about losing my love or Libby's love. You are here to stay." Mike insisted as he pulled the little boy onto his lap.

"But, she's yours and I'm not…" Bobby said.

"Actually, she isn't. Her mom made a mistake and I am not Hannah's real dad, but it never mattered to me and I love her as much as I loved my other kids and still love you." Mike explained. He was still seething in anger where Christine was concerned, but Bobby was innocent and didn't need exposed.

"Does she know that?" Bobby asked.

"She does. Bobby, please do one thing for me; give Hannah a chance. You're always asking if there is something you could do for Libby and me, here's your chance." Mike said.

"Okay. I'll try really hard." Bobby agreed as he got off Mike's lap and stood up. Mike turned him around and gave him a big hug.

"Just remember, Libby and I love you very much. I love Hannah too, but that doesn't make me love you any less." Mike told him.

"I love you guys too." Bobby said. They walked into the living area and Mike gave Libby a smile. They all had some adjusting to do.

Mike agreed to help Joey with the kids the next day while Libby, Sasha, and Tamara took Hannah shopping. Tom would hang around too. Joey wore out easily and so him and his family headed home about noon.

Tom and Sasha went to a nearby city for a date night, giving Mike and Libby time with Hannah and Bobby. Hannah was good with Bobby and he seemed to be giving her a chance. She also seemed to really like Libby, which was a plus.


	19. Chapter 19

**Learning to Live Again**

Chapter 19

Libby had been a bit scared about spending time with Hannah, but Hannah was an absolute joy and seemed thrilled with anything Libby, Sasha and Tamara picked out for her. She was extremely sweet and just adored Mike. Libby's biggest fear was that Hannah would view her as the evil stepmother, and that wasn't what Libby wanted. It appeared anything would have been an improvement over her real mother.

Mike was not at all angry at Libby. He felt horribly about all that Hannah had been through and as more came out about how Kate had tried to protect and help Hannah before her death, he felt even worse. He held a lot of guilt where Kate was concerned, and Libby wasn't sure why. He obviously had loved his oldest daughter dearly and had grieved deeply for her.

While they were out, they went for lunch and then got Hannah's hair trimmed up. The drive home was quiet because Hannah had fallen asleep in the backseat. When they walked into the house, Mike had Abby on his hip and Andy was playing on the floor with Bobby. Joey was sound asleep on the couch.

"Tamara, he pulled a stitch and then had a cramp. I called the doctor and they said it was normal. The muscles are regrowing. He took a pain pill and…well, you see." Mike explained to a very concerned Tamara.

"I was afraid he was overdoing it." Tamara said simply as she walked to the couch where Joey was sleeping. She knelt down and touched his forehead. Joey's eyes popped open and he gave her a weak smile.

"You're back and I can guess that Mike gave you a report?" Joey asked.

"He did, and you are spending the rest of day in bed." Tamara said.

"Best offer I've had all day." Joey remarked.

"I told Daddy I'd give his belly a kiss, but he said it wouldn't help too much." Andy said.

"But I did let you give me a kiss on the cheek and it helped." Joey said. He held an arm out for Andy and Andy rushed up to him and gave him another kiss, this time on his forehead. Andy idolized his dad and didn't understand that he just wasn't feeling good.

"I can help you out to the SUV. Tamara, Andy and Abby both took a good nap. Andy ate a full bowl of mac and cheese, a hamburger and a hotdog. I fixed Abby some instant mashed potatoes and she ate some yogurt too. I also think Bobby gave her a bite of his mac and cheese when I wasn't looking. I found cheese on her chin." Mike said with a grin at Bobby.

"I hope that's okay?" Bobby asked Tamara.

"It is. Did she like it?" Tamara asked.

"Yeah, she gave me a big smile and I cut it up real small so she wouldn't choke." Bobby explained. Mike had handed Abby to Libby and was helping Joey off the couch.

"Maybe next time, you can help me feed her spaghetti. She does most of it all herself. I just cut it in little pieces." Tamara told him as Mike hauled Joey to his feet. Joey was groaning and Mike let him lean on him as they walked out to the car. Libby followed them out while Hannah and Bobby began pulling her new clothes out of the bags.

"You take care of yourself." Libby ordered Joey after she secured Abby into her car seat. Mike had helped Joey into the passenger seat and put the seatbelt on him.

"Remember what I told you about putting a pillow over your stomach. It'll help with the pressure you were describing. And have Tamara pick up those pills I mentioned." Mike told him. Joey nodded and smiled at Tamara, who was thoroughly confused.

"Does he need something?" Tamara asked.

"It's a bit embarrassing." Joey said.

"Its surgery related, but he needs stool softeners. I spoke with the doctor about it and he said you could get them over-the-counter." Mike explained.

"I can follow you out and get them if you want to get home. I think Tom and Sasha are packing up." Libby offered.

"No, I need to stop and get milk anyways. I can get the pills at the grocery store. Joey, are you up for staying in the car with the kids?" Tamara asked.

"Yeah, we'll be alright." Joey said, very sleepy sounding.

"Just let me know if you all need anything." Libby said before giving Joey and Tamara both kisses on their cheeks. Mike shut the car door and they walked to the porch as Joey and Tamara drove away. "I sure hope he'll be alright. I knew he would overdo it." Libby told Mike.

"He's trying to prove himself a good husband and father to Tamara, and in the process, forgets that he is recovering from a very serious injury. I don't think Tamara expects miracles out of him, but he is barely a week out from a stabbing." Mike remarked.

"Too true. Once he gets to feeling better, I would really like to babysit the kids so they can have a date night, before he goes back to work. I think Tamara needs the one-on-one time with her husband after everything." Libby said as Mike put his arm around her and guided her inside. Hannah was taking tags off her new clothes and Bobby was helping her sort them by color and fabric.

"Libby, I know you said everything would have to be washed, so we started taking tags off and separating them. The jeans are a load by themselves, but I wasn't sure about the pajama pants and stuff." Hannah said.

"I'll help you with all that." Libby said as they began picking the clothes up. Mike had picked a shirt up and looked at it suspiciously.

"I don't think this is going to be dad-approved. I can see my hand through it." Mike said. Libby grinned at Hannah and picked up a spaghetti strap cami for under it.

"It will be dad-approved with this under it. And Hannah promised that she would always wear one under it and several of these other shirts." Libby told him.

"Yep, I promise, Dad." Hannah told Mike.

"Alright. Bobby, while the girls are sorting all this; let's go in the living room and get out of their way. Hannah, did you get everything you needed and wanted?" Mike asked as he put his hands-on Bobby's shoulders.

"Yep. Way more than I need, but everything I wanted." Hannah told him sweetly.

"Good. Bobby, the race is on. Channel four. Get settled and I'll pop some popcorn." Mike told the little boy, who ran for the living room. He loved watching car races with Mike.

"Mike, I have all the receipts in my wallet. I'll get them out for you, but Hannah is quite the bargain shopper. It seems like we got her a lot, but we got good prices. We also got her a new bedspread, sheets, curtains and a rug." Libby explained.

"That's perfectly fine. I intended that you do." Mike answered before walking into the kitchen and putting the popcorn in to pop.

"While the boys are watching the race cars driving around in circles, we'll get your bedroom fixed up and see what is still needed. I'm glad you picked such mature stuff. It'll grow with you." Libby said as she and Hannah began loading things into the washer.

"That sounds great. I was okay with-it last night, but its nice to have a space of my own. I haven't in a long time. Even before, I shared with Kate; and Mom did matching everything." Hannah explained.

"It was probably easier since you shared, but since you have that room to yourself; we can let you pick your stuff out." Libby told her.

"Is my dad okay? He seemed really sad when I talked about Kate." Hannah asked.

"He's really missing her. He thinks that he didn't treat her well enough, considering that she was trying to protect you." Libby told her quietly.

"She wanted to tell him really badly, but Mom always seemed to swoop in. Kate just didn't know how to, and it frustrated her. I think she took that out on Dad, because there was something, she wanted to tell him, but she never could. She loved him a lot." Hannah told her as she put detergent into the washer.

"In a lot of ways, your dad is still very much grieving for Kate and Lucas. He never got much of a chance before he retired, and now he has to find a way through the grief and pain. He feels a lot of guilt because he knows that your mom mistreated you, and has just found that she mistreated your older sister. He feels that he should have protected you both." Libby explained.

"He did his best given our circumstances. When he was home, it was better and when he was gone, Kate and I lived for and prayed for the day he came home." Hannah told her.

"And that is not how he would have wanted you to feel. He would have wanted you to have a happy childhood all the time." Libby said. They left the laundry room and walked to Hannah's bedroom, the same room that Libby had only recently stayed in.

"It is what it is. I just hate that Mom died so unhappy. I realize she created a lot of her own unhappiness, and Dad did everything he could to make her happy; but if she had been happier, I think she might have been a lot nicer." Hannah said. She was stripping the bed while Libby began hanging the new curtains.

"Probably, but some people are just not happy people. Its how they are wired. You can't fix it for them, but you can stay yourself, and not let their actions affect you. And yes, I am saying that from experience." Libby told her.

"I thought so. Bobby is a happy person. I know he is a foster child, but he sure loves you and Dad." Hannah said.

"He is and he will grow to love you. Bobby is very accepting." Libby assured her.

"He reminds me a lot of Lucas. I know Dad isn't trying to replace Lucas, but I think that is part of the reason why Dad loves him so much. I just hope me being here doesn't derail the adoption. I am afraid of that." Hannah remarked.

"I'm sure it won't." Libby said.

"I hope not. I'll talk to the social workers and judge if I need to." Hannah offered.

"Okay. So, I think your dad is going to get you enrolled in school tomorrow. You'll start either tomorrow or Tuesday. You ready?" Libby asked.

"I think so. I really loved school in Florida." Hannah answered as she put the bedspread over the bed.

"Good. I know some of the teachers over at the high school. All very nice. Do you like sports or music? Art, maybe?" Libby asked.

"I love art but couldn't ever do much with it in the group home. There wasn't a lot left for hobbies." Hannah explained.

"I see. Well, we will see what we can do. Alright, much better and more for a teen girl. Let's go watch the cars drive around in circles." Libby teased. She hated racing, but the men in her new family loved it. They walked into the living room and Hannah sat down beside Bobby, and Libby positioned herself next to Mike, and he wrapped an arm around her, and they snuck a kiss.

They sat like that for the rest of the afternoon. Tom and Sasha left in the early evening hours, and Mike opted to order pizza rather than make Libby cook. He and Bobby went and got it and some soda while Libby worked on some grading. Hannah put her clothes away and brought something out before Mike got home.

"Libby, I have had this for years and I think Dad needs it. Kate had it and wanted me to have it. I think Dad gave it to her for a birthday." Hannah explained as she handed a charm bracelet to Libby. Libby immediately noticed the 'Daddy's Girl' charm.

"Are you sure? This was a gift from your sister." Libby asked.

"I am. First it was a gift from Dad to her. Its time it goes back to Dad. I think he needs to feel a connection to Kate. This is all I have to help him." Hannah said.

"Well, I think you need to give it to him." Libby said.

"Okay. I just don't know how to." Hannah said.

"I'll try and give you an opportunity. Maybe when Bobby is getting ready for bed." Libby suggested. Just then Mike and Bobby came through the door. Hannah slid the bracelet into her pocket and smiled at them. Mike wasn't just carrying pizza and soda, but a store-bought birthday cake and Bobby had a gift bag in his hand.

"We're a day late, but we thought a little birthday party was in order." Mike said before sitting the items down and giving Hannah a big hug. Bobby was just thrilled to have another piece of birthday cake so soon after Libby's birthday.

"You didn't have to give me anything. You already bought all the clothes and stuff." Hannah said, obviously shocked.

"I picked it out! And your cake too. I hope you like strawberry with white frosting!" Bobby said, jumping up and down.

"I love it!" Hannah said, giving Bobby a high five. Mike had released her, and Libby grabbed plates and forks.

"Let's eat the pizza and then we'll have cake. I have some ice cream too in there. While I'm dishing things up, why don't you open your present, Hannah?" Libby suggested and Hannah grabbed the bag. She opened it and pulled the tissue away and smiled at the jewelry box inside.

"Its birthstone earrings!" Bobby shouted and Mike groaned.

"Teach me to take him with me when I go shopping for birthday, anniversary or Christmas presents." Mike said.

"I love them! Thank you, Daddy." Hannah said as she leaned down and gave Mike a kiss on the cheek and then gave Bobby a hug. Not even twenty-four hours after Hannah had come back into the picture, she and Bobby were developing a very sweet relationship.

"Your welcome, sweetie. Let's eat up." Mike said as they all sit down and began passing around plates for pizza. As they laughed and joked, Libby was beginning to realize she was finding herself being part of a family. Sure, she had always been a part of Joey's, but the family she was building with Mike was her own. She could only hope he felt the same, because the idea of divorce after adoption was becoming very unappealing.


	20. Chapter 20

**Learning to Live Again**

Chapter 20

Mike loved Hannah back, but it brought back a lot of bad memories and brought the grief for Kate and Lucas back to the surface. It made him feel terrible for Kate. She had been a typical teenage girl, and she and Mike rarely saw eye to eye. In hindsight, knowing what Hannah had said, she was trying to reach out to Mike, but Christine always blocked it. Now he knew why.

He had gotten Hannah enrolled into school on Monday morning, and she started classes immediately, so Mike found himself on his own by the afternoon. Instead of working on any of his projects, he found himself sitting in the living room, looking at a photo album. He focused on a picture of Kate, and the tiny scar on her lip. He remembered coming home from a deployment and asking Christine about it.

_ "Christine, what happened to Kate's lip? That scar wasn't there before, and she got defensive when I asked." Mike asked as Christine cooked dinner._

_ "She fell against a rock. Clumsy girl." Christine said. Mike noticed that she had hesitated for a second, but it was a believable story. Kate was tall for her age, and a little on the clumsy side._

_ Later that night, Mike tucked Hannah and Lucas in, and stuck his head into Kate's room to wish her a good night. She was sitting on her bed, studying. _

_ "Hey; Kate, its bedtime. Do you have much more studying to do?" Mike asked._

_ "No. I just have a test tomorrow and needed to look back over my notes." Kate said as she shut her notebook._

_ "Mom said you were having trouble with math. I can help you with it. She said you were in tutoring." Mike suggested. _

_ "Maybe. Its trig." Kate said as she smiled at him. It made the scar that much more obvious._

_ "Yeah, I can help you with it. Does that scar hurt? Mom said you fell against rock." Mike asked. He noticed immediately that Kate hesitated._

_ "Yeah. The school nurse said I needed a stitch in it, but Mom didn't have time to take me to the doctor." Kate said. _

_ "I see. What was she busy with?" Mike asked, not understanding how Christine could have not had time to take their daughter to the doctor for a few stitches. It wasn't a money factor, because Christine didn't work, the younger kids were in school and insurance would have covered the doctor's visit. _

_ "I don't know. She just didn't take me. Now, she wants me to wear concealer on it all the time, but I don't want to because of my sports. I sweat it off." Kate admitted quietly. Something about her demeanor made Mike worry._

_ "Kate, is something going on when I'm not home? You know, you can tell me anything?" Mike leaned forward and asked her quietly. He could see the hesitation in her eyes, but then Christine appeared at the bedroom door. _

_ "Mike; can you take the garbage out? Kate, you need to go to bed." Christine said, rather forcefully. Mike noticed that Kate let out a frustrated sigh, but he didn't want a fight with Christine on his first night back home._

_ "Yeah." Mike answered before kissing Kate on the forehead. "Sleep tight, sweet pea. Remember what I said. Love you." Mike told her before leaving the room. _

Mike remembered the conversation well. He had asked Christine about not taking Kate to the doctor and Christine claimed that Kate was exaggerating and grounded the young girl, which only made things worse with Kate. She and Mike fought continuously. In hindsight, Mike realized that Christine was constantly stirring the pot, between Mike and their three kids. The only one that was immune to it was Lucas, but he was a lot like Mike. And Mike had been to blind to see it. He loved his wife and hated the fights they had.

Remembering the fights made him realize that he didn't have the constant conflict with Libby. They just seemed to get each other. Their biggest fight was over the remote. Hannah and Bobby adored her and Mike was beginning to see a future with her.

Their marriage was one of convenience, but Mike and Libby had screwed that up within a few weeks, simply by sleeping together. It wasn't all about sex, and there were times that they simply talked all night.

Libby was Christine's polar opposite. Christine had been obsessed with her looks and very vain. Libby honestly didn't care. Sure, she wore make-up to work, and dressed nicely, but as soon as she got home, the make-up was washed off and she put a pair of yoga pants and a sweatshirt on. Half the time she wore one of his t-shirts to bed, not the expensive lingerie that Christine had preferred. And he loved it, but did he love her?

He heard Libby pull in, so he put the photo album away and walked out onto the porch. Bobby made a run for Mike, while Libby and Hannah pulled groceries out of the trunk of Libby's car. He hadn't even been in the mood to go grocery shopping, but Libby just seemed to get it. He met her halfway down the walk to grab a bag and greeted her with a kiss.

"How was school?" Mike asked.

"I loved it. SO much better then the school in Florida!" Hannah exclaimed.

"I'm glad. Do you care to get Bobby his after-school snack? I have some peanut butter and Nutella." Mike asked.

"Yep!" Hannah said happily. She ran into the house and Mike leaned down and gave Libby a kiss.

"How was your day?" Libby asked.

"Quiet." Mike admitted.

"Is that a good thing?" Libby asked.

"I needed a quiet day. Spent a lot of the day looking at picture albums." Mike admitted. He didn't have to worry about scaring Libby away with his grief for his kids or his anger towards Christine. She was in; hook, line and sinker. Mike suspected that she was in love with him. He just didn't want to disappoint or hurt her.

"Mike, I am certain that Kate knew how much you loved her. You can't do this to yourself. Kate was old enough to make the decision to protect Hannah and she knew there were ramifications and accepted them. To me, it seems that she got her bravery from her dad. I can only pray for her sake, that there was little pain for her in the end." Libby said.

"I just hate myself for allowing Christine to treat them like that. Kate and Hannah were just little girls…course, Kate was fourteen, but still my little girl. I just never wanted to believe that Christine would be like that to innocent children." Mike admitted.

"It is a hard pill to swallow; but remember; you loved her. Maybe more then she loved you, but you still loved her. Anger is alright, but she is still the mother of your children, even if she was a terrible wife and mother. Now, let's go inside so Hannah can tell you all about her day. She had a great first day." Libby said. She started for the house, but Mike stopped her with passionate kiss. "That's nice." Libby remarked against his lips before returning the kiss.

"I really loved Bobby's nine o'clock bedtime, but Hannah stays up longer. Its harder to enjoy adult-time." Mike complained.

"But you still love having her here. Besides, she mentioned something about an early night. I think she is wanting to try out for soccer or something." Libby explained.

"Good. I was hoping she would adjust well." Mike said.

"I'm sure you do, but you were also hoping for adult time." Libby teased.

"Guilty." Mike admitted.

"Men!" Libby remarked before giving Mike a kiss on the cheek before they walked into the house.

Libby began working with both kids on their homework assignments as Mike started supper. It was a routine he enjoyed thoroughly. It was normal and not something he had ever achieved with Christine.

He knew he shouldn't compare the two women. They were as different as night and day. Initially, he hadn't been attracted to Libby, at least not like he had been with Christine, but now, he was putty in Libby's hands. The difference was, Christine would have used that against him, while Libby just went on about her life, worming more and more into his heart.

He had invited Tom and Sasha to visit to get their opinion on Libby. They adored her, even more so after she had arranged for Hannah to be brought to Mike. Tom had known Christine and had told Mike to just move on. He was being given a second chance, who cared how it happened?


	21. Chapter 21

**Learning to Live Again**

Chapter 21

They developed a comfortable routine. It was easy and natural. Libby loved how easily things had settled, but unfortunately; things were not going so well with the adoption proceedings. Bobby's great-aunt was making noise that she wanted Bobby and that he should remain within her dysfunctional family. Mike and Libby intentionally kept it from him, because of how intensely scared Bobby was of his family.

There were hearings, attorney meetings, and a lot of stress. Joey and their pastor did a character testimonies for them, but it was an uphill battle. The one advantage was that Bobby's great-aunt, Marilyn didn't have a lot of money. It wasn't that Mike and Libby did, but they could prove being able to support a little boy with some special needs and they were upstanding members of the community. Marilyn was not.

She had been in jail multiple times, for passing bad checks, drug charges, an assault, and her own kids had been taken out of her custody. But because she was family, the judge had to entertain her petition for custody. Even Bobby's doctor had submitted a report. She wrote that he had asthma and bad seasonal allergies, bad eyesight, learning disabilities, and needed care. Marilyn was a heavy smoker, whereas Libby didn't smoke at all, and Mike only smoked an occasional cigar outside. Marilyn drank. Mike occasionally drank a beer, but they had cleared that out of the house until the adoption went through.

Finally, they had a hearing. They had to finally explain to Bobby and Hannah what was happening. The judge had mentioned wanting to talk to Bobby and so it was best to have him there. Hannah had to be in school, but had written a note to the judge, talking about how great of parents Mike and Libby were.

As soon as Marilyn walked into the courtroom, smelling of cheap cigarettes and perfume, Bobby began trembling and having difficulty breathing. Mike even had to use his rescue inhaler to help him. He squeezed in between Mike and Libby and continued shaking in fear. The judge had watched everything and finally Marilyn was called to the stand to plead her case.

"I just think that the boy belongs with his people, not some strangers from the big city." Marilyn told Mike and Libby's attorney, Matt Freeman.

"Mrs. Slattery has lived in the area for most of her life, and Admiral Slattery moved in about a year ago after a distinguished career in the United States Navy. He bought a house and has settled into an active member of the community. They attend church, work, raise their kids, and contribute. What can you offer Bobby?" Matt asked.

"Definitely not the fancy house and all the toys. He'll be with his family. His people. Not strangers." Marilyn stated.

"It can be argued that a family doesn't have to be blood related, to be family. Case in point, Hannah Slattery, Admiral Slattery's daughter who he was recently reunited with, is not his biological daughter. I have seen the two of them together and the judge and your attorney have a letter from Hannah detailing what kind of parents Mike and Libby Slattery are. There is no doubt that Hannah adores her parents. And yes, she knows that she is not Admiral Slattery's daughter. It doesn't matter to either of them." Matt said. They had decided to release that Hannah was not Mike's biological daughter, so that it couldn't be used against them. Marilyn was obviously surprised by the news.

"That doesn't matter. The boy has his own people." Marilyn said.

"You mean Bobby? Not the boy. His name is Bobby. He enjoys watching car races, baseball, had never had a birthday cake until Mrs. Slattery's birthday and loves picking presents out, but is not good at keeping secrets. If his people were such part of his life, why had he never had birthday cake? He's almost nine years old." Matt asked.

"Kids don't need birthday cake." Marilyn said.

"Alright, this is going nowhere fast. I would like to speak to Bobby in my chambers. He'll be alright." The judge said, obviously getting annoyed.

"You'll be okay. Just talk to the nice judge." Libby whispered in Bobby's ear and then released him to the bailiff. Mike and Libby watched him walk away and felt a sense of guilt. There was no way that the little guy should be going through this. Joey and Tamara had appeared behind them and Libby realized how nauseous she was. After she hiccuped and took a mint, Mike was even getting worried.

"I really think when we get done with this, you need to see about going to a doctor. You've done this every morning for a week." Mike said quietly. Joey was talking to the bailiff and Tamara was still sitting behind them.

"I have a nervous tummy. I am going to go to the bathroom, though." Libby said as she stood up and left the courtroom. She barely made it to the lady's room before she began throwing up. Once she stopped, and opened the stall door, she found Tamara standing there with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Are you pregnant?" Tamara asked quietly. There was no judgement in her tone, just a look of empathy.

"I doubt it. The doctor did say it was impossible." Libby said as she rinsed her mouth out.

"I was there. He said improbable but not impossible. You and Mike have been active for over a month. I know you aren't on anything, so is he using a condom?" Tamara asked.

"No." Libby said simply.

"And just how active are you?" Tamara asked.

"A couple times a week." Libby said weakly.

"A couple? More than five?" Tamara asked.

"Yes. Not like it matters, we both know how this marriage started." Libby said.

"I'm not blind. It has grown into something more than a sham. I suspect the two of you love one another." Tamara said.

"Why do you think that?" Libby asked.

"Because you look at him like I look at Joey and Mike looks at you the way Joey looks at me. He's worried about you." Tamara said.

"I hate to be like this, but you and Joey are hardly an example." Libby said. She could see how wounded Tamara was and immediately regretted it.

"You know, I love you; just like a sister, but sometimes you can be a bitch. I am only trying to help you. Take a pregnancy test in the morning. Avoid alcohol. Call me after you take the test and I will help you with your next move, because I do love you." Tamara said before she walked out of the bathroom. Libby would have to apologize later, but right now; she needed to concentrate on Bobby. She washed her hands and straightened her hair. As she was refreshing her make-up, she heard a toilet flush and a stall door open up. Marilyn bounced out with a dirty grin on her face.

"I knew something seemed off about you all. You're whoring yourself and are hardly the pillars of the community that you think you are." Marilyn said before walking out, not even washing her hands.

Libby walked back into the courtroom and sat back down next to Mike. She thought about telling him about Marilyn, but Joey was leading Bobby back in, and the little boy immediately launched himself at Mike and Libby, needing to be comforted. Libby threw Tamara an apologetic look, but concentrated on the little boy. The judge finally walked in and took a seat. Marilyn's attorney had already spoken with him.

"Alright. Clearly, the Slattery's can take care of Bobby and Bobby has expressed a desire to stay with them, but some things have come to light. It did make me wonder when I heard how quickly the Slattery's married, especially since they hadn't met before. I am not the romantic sort that believes in love at first sight. So, this is a marriage on convenience, and that is something that Bobby will not be a part of, and this court will not entertain. I am awarding custody to Marilyn Greene, but with the strict understanding that if there is a scratch on him, if his grades slip, if anything happens, he will be taken back into state care. If that happens, it doesn't mean the Slattery family will get him back. Ms. Greene, we will be watching you and will be talking to Bobby. You are hardly who I want him with, but I also don't like being made a fool of. I will give the Slattery's one thing; they are good actors. I truly believed that they were the family for Bobby. I will give them an hour to say their goodbyes to Bobby." The judge explained before he got back up and walked into his chambers.

It was obvious that Bobby didn't understand what was happening and Mike and Libby were stunned. They were moved into a private room for the hour. Tamara had disappeared, and suddenly reappeared with Hannah.

It was painful, letting Bobby go. He wouldn't even be in the same school district, so Libby wouldn't be able to keep an eye on him. They hugged him, kissed him, told him how much they would always love him and that if he needed anything, they were there for him. Joey finally had to pull Bobby away from them, and they could hear him crying from down the hall. Mike was figuring out that Marilyn had overheard Libby and Tamara talking and was very angry. They had driven separate vehicles, and Mike turned to her and pulled Libby close, so no one overheard it.

"I am taking Hannah back to school. I'll stay away for a while, but I expect you gone by the time we get home. Take your stuff and go. Move back in the garage apartment. I'll call my attorney tomorrow and have divorce papers drawn up." Mike said before walking away. Libby was stunned again and was surprised when Tamara wrapped her into a hug. She had apparently heard it.

"Let's get you packed up. Come on." Tamara said.

"But; I don't want to." Libby argued.

"Lib, its not permanent. It would be better not to make him madder right now. Get out of his way. I have a feeling you have an ally with Hannah. She heard the whole thing too." Tamara said as she grabbed Libby's purse and jacket and pulled her away.

"Hannah is sixteen. How much sway can she have with someone like Mike? And what if what you said is true? That I'm pregnant?" Libby asked as they got into the elevator. Thankfully, they were alone.

"Mike adores Hannah. And, if you are pregnant, it will hold up a divorce. We need to get you to a doctor first thing tomorrow. Mike is going to have to have proof." Tamara said.

"I hate this." Libby said.

"Me too." Tamara agreed.

"He may want nothing to do with our baby if I am pregnant." Libby remarked.

"That isn't the sort of person he is. He's lost entirely too much to neglect his own flesh and blood. And I suspect that Joey is going to have a word or two with him." Tamara said as they walked out of the courthouse and got into Libby's car.

Libby drove to the farm and she and Tamara packed her belongings quickly. She slipped a picture that had been taken of her, Mike, Hannah and Bobby into her purse and they left. In a lot of ways, she felt like she was only going through the motions. Tamara had her stop by a pharmacy and went in and got pregnancy tests, but also called Libby's doctor and made an appointment for the next day.

They got back to Joey and Tamara's house and Tamara helped Libby get unpacked and settled back into the garage apartment. She insisted that Libby join them for dinner and kept Libby's spirits up. Once Libby walked back into their house, Andy and Abby kept her entertained, but her heart was definitely not there. It was with Mike, Hannah and Bobby.


	22. Chapter 22

**Learning to Live Again **

Chapter 22

"I'm just saying, Dad; you're miserable. Call Libby. You'll feel better. Its been two weeks. You haven't had the divorce papers drawn up yet. Why?" Hannah asked. Mike was sitting in his recliner, at nine am on a Saturday morning, with a drink in his hand while Hannah cleaned the house.

"I don't know." Mike admitted.

"I'm worried about you, Dad. I know you miss and worry about Bobby, but you are going down a bad road. I need you. You are all I have. Bobby wouldn't want this." Hannah said as she sat down on the foot stool and patted Mike's knee.

"I haven't heard from Libby." Mike said as he took another drink.

"Have you called her? You kind of made it to where she was afraid to call you." Hannah asked.

"No." Mike said.

"I have an idea. Sober up. You're pickling your liver and like I said, I need you. Call Libby and take her out for a date or something. Try and fall in love with her the right way. You can't help with Bobby, but if something happens, maybe if you and Libby are a real couple, the judge will let Bobby visit with you or something." Hannah said.

"Hannah, I love you, but you are being a very naïve and stupid girl. There is no way that would ever work out." Mike said, before standing up and walking to the bedroom wing of his house, drink in hand. Instead of going into the room he and Libby had shared, he sat down on Bobby's bed and shook his head.

In some ways, he wished Hannah wasn't there. He hated knowing she was watching his self-destruction and he did take it out on her. She was innocent and had kept him eating, bathing, and behaving like a normal adult. She had to start riding the bus home because Mike was too drunk to get her from school and was generally passed out before she even got home. He was not even being a good father to her.

Mike only stumbled out into the living room to get more to drink and by that afternoon, was passed out. Hannah had spent the afternoon working on her schoolwork and cleaning. The next day was just a repeat of Saturday, and by Monday, Hannah was thrilled to go to school.

During her home room hour, she convinced her teacher that she needed to go see Libby at the elementary because Mike forgot to give her lunch money. It was true, but the high school was unaware that Libby was not living with Hannah any longer. Thankfully, Libby's class was at the library and Hannah slipped into Libby's classroom. She immediately noticed that Libby had gained some weight.

"Hannah, what a surprise! I wasn't expecting to see you." Libby said as she gave Hannah a hug. It was the first hug that Hannah had had in two weeks. Mike wasn't in the head space to be affectionate.

"Yeah, I told my teacher that Dad forgot my lunch money and I needed to see you." Hannah said.

"Oh. Here." Libby said. She got in her purse and handed Hannah a ten-dollar bill. It would pay for Hannah's lunches for almost two weeks.

"Thanks. I hated to ask." Hannah asked.

"Your welcome. How are things?" Libby asked.

"Not good. Dad is really upset. He drinks all the time and he is getting mean." Hannah admitted as she began crying. Libby sat her down and pulled her into a hug.

"I don't know how to help. I'll give you my cellphone number, but I don't think your dad would like it if you called me." Libby said.

"Has he called you?" Hannah asked.

"No and I really need to talk to him. Its important." Libby said.

"About Bobby or the divorce?" Hannah asked.

"No. Something else that he needs to know about, but it would be wrong for me to use you as the messenger and I don't want to make things more difficult for you with your dad." Libby said.

"Have you tried to call him?" Hannah asked as Libby handed her a tissue.

"I have but he doesn't answer. If I don't hear from him by Friday, I will come out and talk to him in person." Libby answered.

"Better get there early. He starts drinking as soon as he gets up. Its like coffee to him now." Hannah remarked.

"You said he was getting mean? He hasn't hurt you, has he?" Libby asked.

"Saturday, he told me I was being stupid. He told me he loved me just before, but it didn't help. It reminds me of my mom." Hannah admitted.

"Well, I am sure that your dad loves you very much. Bobby being taken threw us all for a loop." Libby tried to assure her.

"Is it good news? What you have to tell my dad?" Hannah asked.

"It is, but he might not see it that way. It might upset him further." Libby said.

"I can keep a secret." Hannah said, and Libby gave her a small smile. She stood up and walked to her purse and pulled an ultrasound picture out.

"For years, doctors have told me that I wouldn't be able to have a baby without IVF. Turns out, all I needed was your dad. I am six weeks along with triplets." Libby told her as she handed her the ultrasound picture. Sure enough, there was arrows pointing to three different forms on the picture.

"Oh, wow! Dad will be so happy! He loves babies." Hannah said.

"I know, but he might not be very happy, since the babies will be with me. Hannah, you can't tell him this. I do want you to call me if he gets too mean, but this has to be between him and me." Libby said as she wrote her phone number down for Hannah and handed it to her.

"But it'll make everything better. It'll give him something to look forward to and love." Hannah argued.

"You are a very dear girl, and your dad loves you. He has someone to love, he just has to realize it. Take care of him for me, will you? He is really a special guy, even though he tries to act like a…" Libby started.

"A butthead." Hannah remarked.

"Yep, pretty much. Just take good care of him. Don't confront him and just love him. He'll see the light and remember to love you. You are his whole world now. I will put money on your account next week, so you don't have to worry about lunches." Libby said as she stood up.

"Thank you. I really do love you, and I think my dad does too." Hannah said before giving Libby a hug.

"I love him and you too." Libby told her before Hannah left the room. She walked back to her school, went to lunch, and then finished her school day. She rode the bus home and found Mike passed out on the couch, an empty bottle of whiskey on the counter. Instead of getting mad or upset, she covered her dad up with a blanket, kissed his forehead, and started supper. Hannah was getting tired of being the adult.

The week went by and the days were mundane. Hannah got herself up, went to school, took care of Mike in the evenings and fixed dinners. Mike barely ate and would only complain if Hannah woke him up. It was almost more then she could handle, but she didn't fight with him. She didn't enable the behavior, but she didn't confront it either.

As promised, Libby showed up Saturday morning. Mike was in a rage because he was out of alcohol and was not thrilled to see her. Hannah wanted to excuse herself, but she was also worried that Mike might hurt Libby.

"I'll just go in my room." Hannah told Libby quietly. Libby nodded, but before Hannah could get away, Mike grabbed her arm aggressively.

"Did you invite her?" Mike asked. His grip hurt a lot and he was twisting her arm.

"Mike! Enough. Hannah didn't invite me. I invited myself because we have to talk sometime. Keep this up and you will be no better than Jerry." Libby said. Mike was completely outraged but released Hannah's arm. Hannah ran for her room, getting away from the conversation.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Mike asked.

"As I said, we have to talk." Libby said.

"I don't want to talk." Mike answered as he began searching his kitchen cabinets, obviously for alcohol. "Hannah must have dumped it all. Damn girl." Mike growled.

"You are reminding her of her mother and that scares her. She loves you, but at this rate, she won't stay, and you will lose one more person." Libby warned.

"She shouldn't have spoken out of turn." Mike said.

"She came to an adult she trusted because she needed lunch money. Would you have preferred she not eat lunch?" Libby asked.

"She never asked me for lunch money." Mike answered.

"She probably didn't want to piss you off. You appear to be on a boil. Sat down, and talk like an adult. I will make you a pot of coffee. That will help with the withdrawals." Libby said as she walked to the coffee pot and began making a pot of coffee. Mike fortunately sat down at the kitchen counter.

"So, what brings you here today? Its been almost three weeks." Mike asked.

"Today is a day off. And I needed to tell you why I had been so sick to my stomach before the court hearing." Libby said. She was now cracking eggs into a bowl to make scrambled eggs. Hannah had gotten bacon out before Libby showed up.

"You said you have a nervous stomach." Mike said.

"Not exactly. Mike, I know I had told you that a pregnancy was unlikely, even impossible, but…" Libby started.

"You're pregnant?" Mike asked. His brain was still foggy, and he wasn't quite figuring things out.

"Yes. And before you ask, they are yours." Libby said as she put a cup of black coffee in front of Mike.

"Pregnant?" Mike asked.

"Yes, Mike. I'm pregnant. About two and a half months along now." Libby answered.

"I like babies." Mike said awkwardly.

"I know you do." Libby said. She pulled the sonogram picture out of her purse and paused before she handed it to Mike. "It isn't just one baby, though." Libby started.

"Twins?" Mike asked.

"No. Triplets. Here, I went to the doctor last week and they did an ultrasound. Everything is okay. I'm still high-risk, but they are doing fine." Libby said with a smile as she gave Mike the picture. He looked at it in complete confusion.

"How did this happen?" Mike asked.

"Do I need to explain that to you?" Libby asked.

"Yeah, I'm confused." Mike said.

"Well, we had sex. A lot. We had talked about it and didn't use anything to prevent this. Do you need the mechanics of sex?" Libby asked.

"No, I have that part figured out." Mike said.

"I'll agree with that. Mike, I can't bring Bobby back. I wish I could. But I do know; pushing away people that love you is not going to help you. I love you and Hannah loves you. Hannah doesn't deserve this. These babies don't deserve this." Libby said.

"But do I deserve them?" Mike said quietly. Libby turned the eggs and bacon off and walked up to Mike and pulled him into a hug.

"I think you do. First, we have to get you sobered up, coffeed up, fed, and you have to apologize to Hannah. She has tried desperately to take care of you, when the role should have been reversed. That girl has not had a good childhood, but you were her one safety net. She has to feel crushed." Libby said.

"I don't know what come over me." Mike remarked.

"I don't either. First and foremost, go in and apologize. I'll fix breakfast." Libby said. She gave Mike a kiss before pulling away from him.

"This won't be easy." Mike remarked as he stood up.

"Necessary isn't always easy." Libby answered. Mike nodded before walking into the bedroom wing and knocking on Hannah's door. She was sitting on her bed and as soon as Mike saw her tear-streaked face, his heart broke. Hannah truly didn't deserve the way she had been treated. Mike sat down on the bed next to her and put an arm around her. He immediately noticed that she stiffened up.

"Hannah, I am sorry. I could not ask for someone to do what you've done for me the past few weeks and I am sorry that I hurt you. Libby says that I've reminded you of your mom, and I hate that. You only deserve to be treated well." Mike said. He was at a loss for words and Hannah was rubbing her arm.

"It hurt really bad." Hannah admitted.

"I'll get you some ice and a muscle rub." Mike offered.

"No, the things you said. The way you didn't seem to care anymore. All my life, you were the only one to ever love me and take care of me. I think Kate tried, and Libby seems to, but I always knew you did. The last couple weeks made that untrue. Muscle rub won't help with that." Hannah said. Initially, Mike was angered, but he took a deep breath.

"Alright. I am not going to push you into something you aren't ready for. Just know, I am sorry, and I do love you. Libby is making breakfast and I can have her carry you in a tray if you don't want to join us." Mike said before giving Hannah a kiss on the top of the head. He walked out of the room and smiled at Libby's profile. She was already showing. The news of the babies had startled him, but she was right. They were innocent and he had to do better. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arm around her, putting both hands on her stomach.

"How's Hannah?" Libby asked.

"Needing some distance. I told her that I could have you carry in a tray if she doesn't want to come out." Mike said.

"Just give her time. She's forgiving." Libby said as she slid the eggs onto three separate plates and put bacon on them. She had toast already plated and the table set.

"I just feel bad." Mike said. He began fixing Hannah a tray and pouring her some orange juice.

"I know. You do need to do some grocery shopping. I used up the last of the eggs and the milk was iffy." Libby remarked.

"Okay." Mike answered. He was almost afraid to go into town, because he would be tempted to go to the liquor store.

"I'll take this into Hannah." Libby said as she picked up the food tray and carried it in. Mike was about to sit down when the doorbell rang. He was shocked to see Joey on the other side.

"Libby is fine, I promise." Mike said, sure that was why Joey was there.

"Good, but that isn't why I am here. Katherine just called me. Bobby was put back into state care last night and is currently in the hospital. Marilyn beat the tar out of him. Broken ribs, concussion, twist fracture of his arm, busted ear drum, he had burns on his back from where she had thrown scalding hot water on him, you name it." Joey explained. Libby had come in, mid conversation and was listening.

"The judge won't let us around him." Mike answered. He was outraged again.

"Actually, Bobby has been asking for you both when he is conscious. She called the judge and he gave permission for you to visit him. He'll be in the hospital for a few days, and they will do an emergency hearing, probably Monday." Joey explained.

"Alright. We'll go." Libby answered.

"Hannah might not want to." Mike remarked.

"I can take her home with me." Joey agreed.

Within just a few minutes, Hannah was headed to Joey's house with him, and Mike and Libby were headed for the hospital in Libby's car. On the way, they talked about everything. It was hardly romantic and not what Libby had wanted, but Mike told her that he loved her too and hoped they could work things out.


	23. Chapter 23

**Learning to Live Again**

Chapter 23

Bobby was sleeping when Mike and Libby arrived at the hospital, but they were allowed into his room. Both of them were shocked to see all the bruises, Bobby's arm in a cast, and all kinds of wires. They were both more surprised to see Judge Gaston, sitting at Bobby's bedside.

"Judge?" Libby asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry. When my secretary called about what had happened with Bobby, I knew I needed to come see him. I shouldn't intrude." Judge Gaston said.

"Its alright. We appreciate you allowing us to visit him." Libby assured him.

"He was begging to see you. I got here this morning, and it was all he asked for. He didn't want food or anything." Judge Gaston said as he stood up and grabbed his jacket.

"We'll stay with him as long as we are allowed." Mike said.

"Yes, about that. So, I had a conversation with Bobby before he fell asleep. He begged to be put with you two. He is going to have more needs now. I don't think it would be opportune for him to be placed with a different foster family. I also spoke with the sheriff, and perhaps I was incorrect about you all. I just wish I hadn't listened to Ms. Greene's attorney." Judge Gaston replied.

"The thing is you weren't incorrect. That is how our marriage started, but it isn't what it is now. I don't know if my brother told you, but Mike and I are expecting triplets. What Ms. Greene overheard that day was a conversation with my sister-in-law. I hadn't quite accepted that I was pregnant, even though I suspected it." Libby said.

"Congratulations. I really should not have jumped to conclusions. Should have called you into my chambers first. So, we do have to go through some motions. Tomorrow, there is an emergency hearing. I will be having Bobby placed into your custody. We also have a termination of parental rights hearing where his father is concerned this week and Ms. Greene is in custody. My one question and concern is, with an older daughter, and triplets; will Bobby's needs be met?" Judge Gaston asked. Mike and Libby exchanged a look and both nodded.

"Absolutely." Mike answered. Libby nodded in agreement.

"We will do whatever we need to." Libby said. She had slipped her hand in the crook of Mike's elbow and patted Bobby's leg.

"Good. We'll be in touch. Take care of this boy. I will let the doctors know they can talk to either of you, and that he will be released into your custody when the time comes." Judge Gaston said before walking out of the room. Mike pulled a chair out so Libby could sit down next to the bed and then sat down on the other side.

Finally, about an hour later, Bobby woke up. He was thrilled to see Mike and Libby and asked where Hannah was. Libby had to help him eat his lunch that was brought in, and Mike helped him with a bath. They saw all the bruises, cuts, burns and everything else. It was heartbreaking.

Bobby fell back asleep soon after his bath, just before Joey, Tamara, Hannah and their kids came in. Hannah was tense around Mike. She kept away from him, staying close to Tamara or Joey. Libby could tell it really bothered Mike. He was terrified that he had lost Hannah.

"Hey, Mike; I think I am going to down and get some sandwiches. I need to stretch a bit. Hannah, let's go." Libby said, ordering Hannah. She gave a nod to Mike and he seemed to understand what she was doing.

"Do you need any money?" Mike asked.

"No, I got this. Do you need anything?" Libby asked.

"Maybe a sandwich and a cup of coffee. Good luck." Mike said as he nodded towards Hannah.

"Thanks." Libby said before giving him a kiss. As soon as they were close, his hand always went to her stomach. He was still shocked by the news of the triplets, but she could tell, Mike was going to love them.

Hannah was quiet the entire way down to the cafeteria and was not helpful in picking out a sandwich for Mike. Libby led her to a table, and they began eating.

"So, are you moving back in?" Hannah finally asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Not sure of the timeline, though." Libby said.

"Oh." Hannah said.

"Hannah, just say what is on your mind. I know you're hurting, but you need to know; your dad is really sorry. He made a huge mistake, but you are a piece of his heart. Genetics have never mattered. I hope that isn't what this is about." Libby ordered quietly.

"No. Just disappointed, I guess. All my life, Dad was the one person I could count on. Even when I was in the group home. I didn't know where he was and he didn't know about me, but I knew. The last two weeks, he's just been terrible." Hannah complained.

"He's been hurting too, but he adores you. I know how hard it is to be disappointed in someone you love. Joey recently did something that disappointed me a lot. I was ashamed of him and his actions, but he is still my brother and until these babies are born, the only family I have besides my niece and nephew. For you, your dad is it." Libby said, and then remembered, that wasn't exactly true.

"I know, and it isn't like I am just going to leave. I love my dad. I think what bothers me, was that I wasn't enough to keep him going. I would have thought I would have been, but apparently not." Hannah said.

"I'm not certain anyone would have been. He is sorry about the past few weeks, but please don't let it set a precedent. He has lost a lot of people and he's terrified he's losing you too. I think it would destroy him." Libby explained.

"He isn't losing me, and I am glad that he is getting Bobby back. He seems happy about the triplets." Hannah said.

"He is. Just a word of warning, he's not had time to think about it; but as hard as he had been hitting the bottle, he might have a tough few days and might be a bit grumpy. Just be prepared." Libby warned.

"Worse than he was this morning? I have bruises on my arm." Hannah said with a laugh as they stood up. Hannah grabbed Mike's sandwich and coffee and they made their way back to Bobby's room.

"He really feels badly about that. I think, once we get Bobby settled back in, you and your dad need to take a day out and do something. What would you like to do?" Libby asked as they rode the elevator back up.

"He used to take me out for breakfast a lot. I always loved it. It was always our one-on-one time." Hannah said.

"Well, you need to make a plan for the whole day, not just one meal." Libby said.

"If Family Services will allow it, I would really like to watch Bobby so you and my dad can have an actual date." Hannah offered.

"We'll see. Tamara might have to help with that, but we will definitely do something before I get as big as a barn." Libby remarked.

"As if. You already have a cute little bump. Dad can't keep his hands off of it. Its adorable." Hannah teased.

"His mind might change. Tamara is already filling my head with all kinds of horror stories. Stretch marks, weird acne, the list goes on. And she has only had one baby at a time." Libby said.

"What are you hoping for?" Hannah asked as they neared Bobby's room.

"Healthy babies. An easy pregnancy. I would kind of like to have one of each, but I will take boys or girls happily." Libby explained.

"I think that is how my dad is too. He hasn't had a lot of opportunity to process it, but I bet he'll drive you crazy, trying to take care of you." Hannah said. They didn't say anything else, and when they walked in, Bobby was awake and sitting up in bed. Andy was drawing on his cast and Bobby had a huge grin on his face. Hannah quietly handed the sandwich and coffee over to Mike, and gave him a smile, but didn't say anything. He gave Libby a worried look, but she only smiled at him.

They visited for another hour, until Abby got fussy. It was time for Joey and his family to go home, and Libby made the decision to take Hannah home with her. They had school the next day. Mike would stay with Bobby. They weren't needed for the hearing and Libby wasn't handling the hard chairs well. Before they left, Hannah crossed over to where Mike was sitting, leaned down and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Dad, I am sorry about the way I reacted. I do love you and will try to be better." Hannah said. Mike looked at Libby in surprise and even Libby was shocked. Hannah had gotten things backwards.

"Honey; it isn't your fault. I was the one that went over the line. You don't have to do anything any different and I love you too. I know your mom probably made you feel it was your fault when she crossed a line, but I was the screw-up here. Not you." Mike told her quietly. Hannah obviously had some hang ups.

"Okay. Still…" Hannah started, but Mike took her hand and gave her a smile.

"No arguments. This was my fault. Once we get home, we'll hang out or something, I promise." Mike told her before kissing her cheek. He stood up and crossed over to Libby, pulling her into a hug and giving her a kiss.

"Are you going to be okay? We can bring you some stuff tomorrow after school." Libby asked. Joey had had the foresight to run back out to Mike's house and pack him a bag.

"Maybe another change or two of clothes, since we don't know how long we'll be here." Mike said.

"You bet. We'll bring a good meal too." Libby answered before bending down and giving Bobby a kiss on the forehead. He was getting sleepy again.

"I love you, Libby." Bobby said sweetly.

"I love you too, buddy. Get lots of good sleep and take care of Mike." Libby said. Bobby loved being given little tasks. It made him feel important, and right now, he couldn't do a lot.

"I will. I'll make sure he sleeps and eats!" Bobby said seriously.

"Good. I will get your room all ready for you." Libby promised as she gave him another kiss.

"Is the picture of my first mom there? I want to keep it, even though you and Mike are my new mom and dad. I asked Judge Gaston and he said that sounded like a good idea." Bobby asked.

"Its there. Your bedroom hasn't changed. Libby, the bedding might need to be changed, but otherwise, everything is the same." Mike answered.

"Good! I was worried." Bobby said with a yawn.

"We'll take care of it, little man. You just rest up." Libby said. Hannah bent down and gave him a kiss and they left. Joey, Tamara and their kids had already left, and Libby was tired. She usually rested in the later afternoon, but Bobby had needed them. She wished she could stay with him, but at least he had Mike there. Soon, they would all be together as a family.


	24. Chapter 24

**Learning to Live Again**

Chapter 24

On Wednesday, Bobby was released from the hospital and directly into Mike and Libby's care. Libby had moved herself back into Mike's farmhouse and took care of Hannah while Mike was at the hospital with Bobby. Jerry's parental rights were also terminated that day and Marilyn's high bond had been upheld by a different judge. There was no other family to claim Bobby and so adoption proceedings started.

Libby had moved herself back into Mike's room, but she wasn't sure where they would put triplets when the time arrived. Mike's farmhouse was only four bedrooms, and one of those rooms was on the other side of the house, but she didn't want to push him too hard. That night after both kids went to bed, he came up behind her and kiss the back of Libby's neck.

"Where are we going to put the triplets? I know its early on, but we are going to have to think about it. This room isn't that big." Libby asked.

"Yeah, the bedroom and bath on the other side of the house is bigger and meant to be a master bedroom and bath, but I never felt right about sleeping in it. Didn't have a reason to have a master bedroom. I actually already called a contractor about building on. He suggested, since you are expecting; to move into a rental place while the place is a zone. I think it might be a good idea, and Joey said the place next to his is up for rent. It's a four bedroom, and if we are there when the babies arrive, we will have room for them. This place has needed some work anyway and it gives a good chance." Mike explained.

"That sounds like a good idea. I hate the idea of uprooting Bobby again though." Libby remarked.

"It won't be permanent, and I think as long as he is with us, it'll be okay. You keep rubbing your back. Are you okay?" Mike asked. Libby sat down on the bed and pulled her slippers and socks off. She was already in her pajamas and was shocked when Mike got on the bed behind her and began massaging her back.

"What are you doing?" Libby asked.

"Giving you a massage. You are hurting because your muscles and ligaments are stretching for the babies. Because I knocked you up, this is my responsibility." Mike said as he gently massaged the small of her back.

"I have to say, it feels really good. Are you opposed to foot massages?" Libby asked.

"I am not." Mike answered. He made a move to help Libby lay down and began massaging her feet and ankles.

"I cannot imagine this will be easy as I get further along. I am praying I'll make it to end of the school year before I have to go off work. I haven't figured out next school year." Libby said.

"You sound like you are on the fence about something." Mike remarked.

"Its just…Mike, being a mother and wife is my big dream, not teaching. I don't know about the finances, but I would really like to not go back to work next school year." Libby said.

"So, a stay-at-home mom and dad?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. I suppose so, but not exactly. Bobby excels with one-on-one. Its when he is in a group of peers that he struggles. I would like to homeschool him. He would still need socialization, and Hannah would remain in school, but that would put me with him every day, working with him. I just don't know about the finances. We may not be able to do it." Libby explained.

"Let me do some checking. Financially, I think we could do it, but I would need to take some consultation work. I haven't because I don't really have a space for it. If we upped the plans, to give you a room to teach Bobby in, and an office for me; we could make it work." Mike said as he continued rubbing. Libby handed him her bottle of lotion, and he began slathering it on.

"I hate to ask that of you. You're retired." Libby said. She had put her hand on her stomach, imagining the babies underneath.

"Its not long deployments, and I do it all from home. The evenings will be all about you and the kids. Won't be bad at all." Mike pronounced. He got off the bed and changed into a pair of pajama pants. He didn't even bother wearing a t-shirt, which Libby loved.

Mike laid down next to Libby and put both hands on her ever-growing belly. He was moving his hands around like he was trying to get them to kick. Libby put both her hands over his and smiled at him.

"Tamara tells me it will be awhile before they kick. I'm only eleven weeks. You know, I did the math, according to the ultrasound. I think…I'm sure it was that first night. Who would have ever guessed that night would have led to this?" Libby remarked.

"It was a fun night. I sure enjoyed it." Mike said as he kissed along her collarbone and behind her ear. It felt amazing.

"Mike, I want this but I'm not sure I can, with the babies…" Libby said but Mike continued.

"You can. I'll have to be gentle, but you can. Only if you want to though." Mike said as he paused. He was trying to get her pajama shirt off. Hopefully, the stretch marks wouldn't be too much a turn-off.

"I do, but I already look different." Libby said as Mike took her shirt off.

"Because I knocked you up. Once the babies get here, it'll be worth it, I promise." Mike said. His kisses and caresses were becoming stronger when there was a knock on the door. Quickly, Mike threw the pajama shirt back to Libby and got up to answer the bedroom door. As soon as Libby had her clothing straightened up, he opened it to reveal Bobby.

"I don't feel good. Can I sleep in here, please?" Bobby begged. Libby didn't have to look at Mike's face to know that he caved, because she had to.

"Of course." Libby answered as Mike gently pulled Bobby on. Their activities would have to wait until Bobby felt better and wasn't a mass of bruises. Bobby climbed in next to Libby and Mike got in on his other side. They quickly cuddled around him and Mike shut the bedside lamp off.

"I just love you guys." Bobby said with a yawn.

"We love you too." Mike answered. Within just a few moments, the little boy was sound asleep.

"I have to admit, I was looking forward to what you were about to do, but I also love this. Could there be anything any sweeter?" Libby asked.

"No. I always loved when the kids wanted to sleep with me. Christine hated it, but I always loved having them close." Mike admitted.

"I never have before. After…the court hearing and I moved back into the garage apartment, Andy insisted on staying the night with me and he slept in the bed with me. When he wasn't kicking, it was really sweet." Libby remarked.

"Hannah was always a kicker too. This one won't move at all. He's like a statue." Mike joked.

"Good. I will say, I am tired. I didn't get my evening nap." Libby said. She was picking Mike and Bobby up from the hospital.

"Just go to sleep. I love you." Mike said before leaning over and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you too." Libby answered. It all felt normal and natural. She quickly fell asleep with Bobby beside her and Mike's arms wrapped around both of them.

The next morning, Libby and Hannah headed to school. Bobby still wasn't up to returning to school yet, so he hung out with Mike. The contractor showed up with his plans for the house, and Mike added a school room and a home office to the plans. The house would be revamped completely, but it would be a home, not just a house. Thankfully, the original house had some good bones, and was easy to build onto and it wasn't costing a massive amount.

Mike also got the house rented out next to Joey's house. He would have to make daily trips to the farm to tend to his cattle and horses, and supervise the construction, but he couldn't ask Libby to live in a construction zone. She would be near her family as a difficult pregnancy developed. When Christine was pregnant, she had been miserable. Libby just seemed serene. Maybe, it was because it was a dream come true for her?


	25. Chapter 25

lab

**Learning to Live Again**

Chapter 25-6 months later

Despite having moved into the rental house, it was not easy on Libby. She had turned her resignation in and had gotten through the end of the school year before having to be put on bed rest. Mike handled everything. The construction at the farmhouse, teaching Hannah how to drive, taking care of Bobby, and keeping Libby's spirits up.

Bobby's adoption had been finalized and he was legally Mike and Libby's. The house had also been finished and Mike had deliberately kept things from Libby, not telling her how things looked. She had figured that the furniture hadn't changed. What she didn't know was that Mike had taken Tamara and Hannah with him to pick out new furniture, paint colors and decorations. The heavy, masculine furniture was gone. As Mike helped Libby up on the porch, he smiled down at her. She was completely unsuspecting.

"Now, I know you are not a fan of my decorating style. I asked for help, because I didn't want you stressing about making this home-like, with the babies so close to being here. If you don't like anything, tell me. It can be fixed, but its decorated with you in mind. Even the nursery." Mike said as he opened the front door and Libby gasped.

"Its beautiful." Libby said with tears in her voice. Mike guided her into the open concept area.

The dining room, kitchen and living area was all open. Instead of the dark brown paint, and dark flooring that Mike had, there was a very light-yellow paint in the kitchen. Throughout there was light oak flooring. The cabinets and the woodwork were all in white, and the kitchen had a light-colored countertop that gleamed. There were all new appliances, including the double wall oven that Libby had requested.

The dining room had a new dining set and sideboard, all in white with a seating for eight. The room was painted in a smokey blue that coordinated perfectly with the yellow in the kitchen and the off-white in the living room. The couch was a brown sectional, with tons of multi-colored pillows and throw blankets. The fireplace was now done in field stone and had a grate around it for when the babies started walking. There was also a recliner for Mike and a rocking chair.

"This is absolutely perfect." Libby said. She leaned up and gave Mike a long kiss.

"This isn't all, but if you want to wait to see the rest we can." Mike commented.

"No, I want to see it." Libby said and Mike gently guided it towards his office space and her 'classroom.' The office was painted a dark blue and had the heavier wood furniture Mike preferred. The cabinetry and woodwork were in white, and he had a leather office chair. There was a small hallway and a powder room, and then her 'classroom' was across from his office. The hall was separated from the house by French Doors, and the classroom was painted a pale green, with a chalkboard on the wall, along with a world map on the opposite wall. There was a huge bookshelf, filled with books and everything that Libby would need to teach Bobby with. The room itself was bright and cheerful.

"Full disclosure, we let Bobby pick things out in here. He wanted the green and the maps. And I built the table." Mike explained as he showed her the table that she and Bobby would work at. Smaller than the dining room table, but the same style, with two comfortable chairs on either side.

"I'm shocked he kept it a secret." Libby remarked. Bobby's one fault was that he couldn't keep a secret.

"It was hard, but he did it. I did let him choose decorations for his room too." Mike said as he guided her back into the main part of the house. "Alright, we'll look at the pantry and laundry room, and then its on to the bedrooms. I especially want you to see our room and the nursery." Mike said. Libby was getting tired, but she wanted to see the house.

"Lead me." Libby remarked. Mike just smiled and put his hand on the small of her back, where it hurt the most. The laundry room was painted a pale blue and was exactly the size that Libby needed, and the pantry had all the cabinetry she had requested, and the deep freezer was now in the pantry, rather then in the garage.

Mike helped her to the bedroom wing. Hannah's room was decorated in the same dark blue as Mike's office, but had white furniture, and coordinating artwork and bedding. It was a room for a young woman.

Bobby's room was painted the same pale blue as the laundry room, with a dark blue bedspread and curtains. He did have some toys in a basket, but there were also bookshelves and a reading chair. On his dresser, was the treasured picture of his mom, but also one of Mike, Libby and Hannah.

Finally, Mike led her into the nursery, across from Mike and Libby's bedroom. They were having a boy and two girls, so the room was painted a beige, but the bedding and curtains were in a pale green, non-gender-specific bedding. The cribs were all matching and were white in color. There were two glider rockers, in the same pale green as the bedding, a white dresser, with a changing table on top. The shelves had books, headbands for their girls, and little caps for their son. Mike moved away from her and opened the closet door, revealing boxes of diapers, wipes, and clothes that were all hung up. The girl's clothes were all together, and their son's was separated.

"Your friends and Tamara got together to do this. They knew you hadn't felt up to doing a shower, and so they just set it all up. We also have some baby gear stored in the garage. The car seats are already in the SUV, but the stroller and a few other things are in the garage, ready to go. We can have a shower, but without presents later." Mike explained.

"Its so pretty!" Libby said as she wiped tears away.

"We were afraid you would be upset that you didn't get to pick things out for them." Mike remarked.

"Oh, no. I was only upset that I couldn't, not that other people did." Libby remarked. She loved the room.

"Alright. So, the bathrooms are pretty standard. I made sure Hannah had her own. They're nice, but no reason to overdo yourself. You'll love our bathroom, and it is attached to our bedroom." Mike said as he guided her into their bedroom.

Painted a darker beige, with the same white woodwork consistent throughout the house, there was a king-sized bed, with a brown bedspread. The shams and throw blanket were done in the teal blue that Libby loved. The curtains matched, and the accessories were done in coordinating tones. A bassinet, for three babies was at the end of the bed and there was a rocking chair in the corner. There were family pictures placed throughout the room, and a landscape painting hung above Mike and Libby's bed.

"That painting is gorgeous, but its not a print." Libby remarked, figuring Mike got it at some store.

"No, its not a print. Turns out, Hannah is quite the little artist, and she made it at school. When I told her the colors we were using in here, she brought it home. It worked perfectly and she wanted us to have it. I have a feeling we'll end up with more paintings, but this is special." Mike explained. Libby smiled in response. She noticed the picture of Kate, Hannah and Lucas on one of the bedside tables, apparently on Mike's side of the bed.

"I am really glad that you've given them a place. Kate and Lucas? They needed to be included." Libby said as she wrapped her arms around Mike's waist and kissed his cheek.

"I have a few other pictures of them that I need to put up. Probably in here, my office, and maybe in the living room. I thought about not putting them up, but I just can't do that. It would be too much like I was not giving them a place within my life." Mike said.

"No pictures of Christine?" Libby asked. Christine was a very sore subject, but Libby frequently reminded both Mike and Hannah that she had a place in their lives.

"I gave them to Hannah and bought her some picture frames. I've encouraged her to put at least a few up, but she is pretty against it. She does have a few up of my mom and us in her room. In time, she will put one up of her mom, I'm sure. She is pretty sentimental of one that has her mom, her, Kate and Lucas in it. I think that will end up placed somewhere. I also have one in my office, when Lucas was born, was a family snapshot of us in the hospital." Mike admitted.

"I am fine with them being put up anywhere you want. Kate and Lucas will live on, by being a part of our lives and I want these babies to know about them. I know it is painful to talk about them, but you need to and so does Hannah." Libby said. She sat down on the bed, due to being completely exhausted. At eight months along, she had made it further then her doctor believed, but she would be induced if she didn't go into labor first.

"I really do miss them a lot. Let's get you out of here." Mike said as he helped Libby up. Just as she got to her feet, she felt her water break.

"Uh, Mike…we better head to the hospital. My water just broke." Libby said. As soon as she said it, she noticed the freaked out look on Mike's face. It made her laugh.

"Alright, let's go. I shouldn't have let you walk so much. I could have taken pictures, or waited, or…" Mike started as they walked out of the house and to their new SUV.

"Mike, its okay. Just get me there." Libby said. Mike helped her into the SUV and then drove at unthinkable speeds while Libby called Tamara. She had Hannah and Bobby with her, and they would all head to the hospital as well.

In no time, they were at the hospital, Libby was admitted and made comfortable. Her labor was going quickly, and Libby's doctor made it in. She was already fully dilated before Tamara made it into the room, to help Mike coach her. Hard labor began and Libby began pushing.

It seemed like an eternity to Libby as she battled through the unbelievable pain, until she heard the first cry, quickly joined by two others. Their baby boy was born first, with his sisters joining him within the next few minutes. Libby was cleaned up and allowed to hold the babies, with Mike behind her and Tamara taking pictures.

"We have to figure out names." Libby told Mike quietly. He was holding one of their daughters, while Libby held the other two babies.

"What are your thoughts?" Mike asked. They had had a lot of trouble picking names out.

"I like Emma and Hadleigh, like we talked about, but we have middle names to pick out and his name too." Libby said.

"How about Hadleigh Tamara for the one I am holding, and Bayleigh Hope for the one you have, and Thomas Joseph for him?" Mike said.

"I love it." Libby said as she leaned back and gave Mike a kiss. Tamara had stepped out to get the rest of the family, so the names would be a surprise.

"Hadleigh kind of reminds me a little of Kate. I know that Kate looked more like Christine and it's a little early to tell who Hadleigh takes after but seeing her reminds me of Kate. Bayleigh looks like her mama." Mike remarked with a hint of sadness in his voice. Despite it though, Libby could tell that Mike adored Hadleigh.

"Hadleigh can't replace Kate. She gets her own spot in your heart, but you can tell her all about her oldest sister as she gets older. I would guess it is pretty natural for you to miss the two kids you've lost right now, but I am here for you." Libby said. She felt Mike kiss the top of her head.

"I love you." Mike answered simply.

"I love you too. We'd better get ready for Hurricane Bobby. I think I can hear him now." Libby said. Sure enough, Bobby marched through the door to the room, with the rest of the family at his heels. He had been thrilled to meet his little brother and sisters and was already going to be an excellent big brother.

"Can I hold one of them?" Bobby asked. Mike gently got out from behind Libby, sat Bobby in one of the chairs and helped him hold Hadleigh.

"This one that you have is Hadleigh Tamara. Mom has Bayleigh Hope and Thomas Joseph." Mike explained.

"She's pretty!" Bobby said. As Libby looked around at her family, she smiled. Mike was helping Hannah hold Thomas, and Tamara had Bayleigh in her arms, so that Andy and Abby could see her. Joey was helping Tamara and things were perfect.


	26. Chapter 26

**Learning to Live Again**

Chapter 26

They settled back into the house and got accustomed to the babies. Both Hannah and Bobby adored the babies, and were always good for holding them, giving them bottles, and even changing diapers. Bobby was particularly fond of Thomas, and Hannah had really bonded with Bayleigh.

Libby was worried about Mike. He never hesitated to hold Thomas or Bayleigh, but he only held Hadleigh when there was no other choice, and he would always hold her away from him. Something about her reminded him of Kate. Hadleigh looked nothing like her, but it still worried Libby. And, worse yet, Hannah had noticed it too. Mike had gone into town to get a few groceries, and Hannah sat down next to Libby on the couch.

"You're worried about Dad, aren't you?" Hannah asked.

"I am. Something about Hadleigh reminds him of Kate. It is like he is scared to bond with her and love her." Libby remarked.

"I think he loves her. You know, I never did give him that charm bracelet. Could just never find the right moment. Maybe it would help." Hannah said.

"Maybe. Does she remind you of Kate?" Libby asked as she kissed the top of Hadleigh's head. The baby opened her eyes and then closed them.

"No, but I also didn't know Kate when she was that age. I just have to wonder if Dad never really grieved for her and that it's hitting him now." Hannah said. Thomas had began crying and she got up to get him, sitting back down next to Libby.

"But why Hadleigh and not Thomas or Bayleigh?" Libby questioned.

"I don't know, but I do know, Dad loves her. Don't worry about that. I think he is just scared to love. God knows, he fought loving you." Hannah remarked.

"Yeah, he did. He carries a lot of grief with him." Libby agreed. Just then, Mike and Bobby came back in, with several grocery bags. Libby slowly rose to her feet, with Hadleigh in her arms, to help them. Mike had gotten way more than what was on her grocery list.

"I didn't want to go back in a few days, so I bought some other stuff." Mike said. He bent down and kissed Libby, but completely ignored Hadleigh when she touched his face with her tiny hand. She even gave him a smile. For all of Mike's misgivings, as little as Hadleigh was, she seemed to be attached to Mike.

"That's alright. Hadleigh, are you excited to see Daddy? He's getting all kinds of smiles from you." Libby said, hoping Mike would notice the baby girl. He looked down at her, but instead of smiling or holding her, he only had a look of sadness. "Mike, I know for whatever reason, Hadleigh reminds you of Kate, but Hadleigh needs you. What are you scared of?" Libby asked. The older kids had gone in their rooms. Thomas and Bayleigh were in the bassinets in the living room.

"I don't know, and I know its wrong. Hadleigh deserves to have a dad that loves her, but so did Kate and I failed her." Mike said.

"I understand, but what I don't understand is, why Hadleigh? You don't have an issue with Bayleigh or Thomas." Libby asked.

"I don't know that either." Mike said quietly. Hadleigh was watching him and giving him smiles.

"Dad? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Hannah asked. She gave Libby a nod and Libby stepped out of the way with Hadleigh in her arms.

"Sure, what's wrong?" Mike asked Hannah. She pulled the bracelet out of her hoodie pocked and placed it in his hand.

"Kate gave me that before she died. You had given it to her for her birthday or something. I should have given it to you before now, but there was never a right time, because I was afraid of hurting you. Dad, Hadleigh is just a baby, but she needs you. You are an amazing dad and Kate wouldn't want this. She'd be mad at you for not holding her. Kate never blamed you and she loved you. She just wished she had had the strength to tell you about Mom. She also knew that you loved her. Kate wouldn't want this. She would want you to be as good of a dad to Hadleigh as M were to her." Hannah said. Mike was still staring at the bracelet in his hand, when Hadleigh began crying.

Libby walked over and picked Hadleigh back up. Of the three babies, she was the least demanding. She only seemed to want Mike's attention. Libby was shocked when Mike appeared at her elbow. She could see the sadness in his eyes, but he seemed different.

"Can I hold her?" Mike asked.

"You don't have to ask. I think its you she wants anyways." Libby said as she passed Hadleigh over. As soon as Mike had her, Hadleigh settled down. He walked to the recliner and sat down with her. Hannah walked back over and handed Libby the bracelet, then bent over and kissed Mike on the forehead.

"I love you, sweet pea." Mike told Hannah.

"I love you too. And Kate did too. And as soon as Hadleigh figures out what love is, she'll love you too." Hannah said before walking out of the room.

"You okay?" Libby asked. Mike and Hadleigh were studying each other while Hadleigh wrapped her tiny hand around Mike's index finger.

"Yeah, it was something of an attitude adjustment. I miss Kate and Lucas, and I will always grieve for them, but it shouldn't affect me being a good dad to these babies, Hannah or Bobby. I have no idea why I was not wanting to connect with Hadleigh, but I have to. She deserves better and I deserve a decent relationship with her. I was setting a course that would have made for a bad relationship. After losing Kate and Lucas, I won't have that. Not ever again." Mike said. Libby leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"I love you." Libby said simply.

"I love you too." Mike replied.

"I'm going to put Kate's bracelet on your dresser." Libby said as she stood up. As she walked by, she smiled down at Thomas and Bayleigh, and then laughed when she heard Hannah and Bobby playing a game in Bobby's room. It was all things she loved.


	27. Chapter 27

**Learning to Live Again**

Chapter 27-5 years later

Their lives were crazy, and they wouldn't have it any other way. Most people would have stopped having kids after having triplets, but not Mike and Libby. Two years after having the triplets, they had twin boys, Matthew and Noah. And then came Hope, their last. Mike had to build on more bedrooms for their growing family, and Libby was glad she had retired.

Hannah was in her second year of college, studying to be a social worker. She had made the choice to drive back and forth and worked a part time job at a local restaurant. She loved being at home.

Bobby was doing extremely well. He had blossomed since Libby started home-schooling. Mike helped with math, science and geography. He fit perfectly into their family and loved being a big brother more than anything.

The triplets were into everything. At five, Libby was beginning to start teaching them. Hadleigh and Bayleigh loved school time, but Thomas only wanted to hang out with his dad, who was always busy with Matthew, Noah and Hope while Libby was teaching.

When Mike had built more rooms on, Libby and Hannah had convinced him to add one, and they regularly took in foster kids. It was only one at a time, but they enjoyed it. Libby and Hannah were particularly passionate about foster care, and Mike gave into anything that his wife and oldest daughter asked of him.

Joey had been reelected and he and Tamara were doing well. So well, that they had also had a baby boy the year before. They regularly had Mike and Libby watch their three kids so they could take time to themselves, but they also returned the favor so that Mike and Libby could have time out of the house. They were actually going to watch them while Mike and Libby went out of town for a weekend to celebrate their fifth anniversary.

Mike had planned the whole thing. From what Libby knew, it was dinner, a hotel with room service, a play Saturday night, and they would be home late Sunday afternoon. They rarely took nights away from their big family, but it was needed. Hannah arrived home from school, followed by Joey, Tamara and their three kids. Mike and Libby kissed their kids goodbye and started the drive to the hotel.

"I sure hope the kids behave themselves. Thomas chased the girls around with a frog in his hand this morning while you were packing." Libby remarked.

"Was that before or after he was chest deep in the mud?" Mike asked.

"Before. Thank God for the garden hose." Libby answered.

"I think my next project is going to be an outdoor shower area, with Thomas in mind. It would keep the kids from tracking in grass after they've been in the pool." Mike said.

"You and your projects." Libby teased.

"As long as I don't have to add anymore rooms on, we'll be fine." Mike commented. He complained about the construction projects, but he loved his large family.

"Nope, I am surgically sure of that. Course, we could always adopt again." Libby pointed out, and Mike gave her a look.

"I would be okay with adopting, if the kid was a perfect fit for us. Doing the short-term fostering doesn't allow for that." Mike said.

"So, you're okay with us doing long-term?" Libby begged. It wasn't an argument because she and Mike never argued, but it was something they had disagreed about. Mike was still scared of getting attached. Kate's and Lucas' deaths had impacted him deeply.

"In the right circumstance, maybe." Mike said. Libby reached over and patted his leg.

"You're the best. The kids and I love you." Libby responded.

"I love you guys too." Mike said.

"So, what plans do you have for this weekend? I really hope its not to be on the go the whole time." Libby asked.

"Other than dinner tonight, and the play and dinner tomorrow, nothing else is planned." Mike answered.

"Perfect." Libby said.

"You didn't want anything else?" Mike said.

"No. I want to relax." Libby told him.

"Good, although I'm not sure how much relaxing we'll do." Mike teased.

"And that is your ulterior motive?" Libby asked, not at all annoyed.

"Yes, and it was your motive too." Mike retorted.

"Guilty." Libby said. She and Mike teased each other constantly, loved passionately, and communicated well. Considering how their marriage started, it was a miracle.


End file.
